Team ARES
by Qopster
Summary: Hullo! This is my first good story made by me. I hope you will read it and enjoy it. I appreciate constructive criticism, but stuff like. 'god you're such a terrible writer go kill yourself.' Man, that's just uncalled for. Anyway, um, please read and enjoy! No summary for you, you read to find out. By the way, for anyone who thinks I might, I don't own RWBY, but I do own my OCs. :D
1. Chapter 1- Introductions Part 1

**Please be gentle when critising me. I'm new and this is my first try. Please read it if you would like to, now let the story commence. **

A teenager no older than 17 walked through the streets of Vale humming under his breath. He had a black cape on that went down to his feet but stayed in the air with the light breeze that floated throughout the city. It had red diamonds all along the bottom and top, the top reaching around his collar so that his entire neck was protected. He had a black fedora on, covering more of his head. It had a red trim and a series of red spades encircled it. He had a black trench coat on, black gloves, and black slacks, making him look like a gentlemen going to some important meeting, that is, if it weren't for the red diamonds that ran along the outer seems, making him seem more like a joker.

On his hips were two daggers, one blood red and one pitch black with no name for either of them. He had also dual pistols hidden in his coat pockets. They, too had no names, but had jokers on the bottom of each clip, and were both red and black with red diamonds all over them. Each were loaded with dust clips, mainly explosive rounds of red dust. The most astounding feature on him was the mask he had on. It was a pure white mask with two black holes where the eyes would be, although nobody could look in he could look out. It had a creepy smile as well, as it was the same smile you would see on the back of a playing card.

Thus, among the local crime syndicates, the local populace, and even in other cities around the world, he was known just simply as the Red Joker.

The Red part wasn't just due to the color of his clothes, he was known for leaving a red playing card at every place he raided or took out, not to mention, once he was done raiding a place, a red dust signal would be shot into the air at the place he had just demolished. This would alert the police so they could find what he had done.

Of course, if any police got there ahead of time, or he ran into any hunter or huntress, he would simply knock them out. He never hurt them nor civilians, so he would knock them out, leave a card for them, and disappear into the night.

Tonight was such a night. He was walking through the street, humming as a police car drove by. As it passed him, he ducked into an alleyway, holding onto his fedora so that the passing breeze didn't blow it away. Still humming the same tune, he climbed up a nearby building, jumping up and off the walls in the alley until he was on the roof. He continued from there on, covering the distance to the bar he was looking for in only a few minuets.

He sat up on top of a building across from Junior's bar, waiting for the man himself to enter, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands to pass the time. He saw him walk in, along with none other than Rowan Torchwick, and two girls he had no idea who the fuck they were.

He gave a small shrug, it didn't matter who was there, he would defeat them, nice and simple, as long as Cinder wasn't there, he could handle it. He jumped down from the roof right in front of a bouncer, grinning wickedly behind his mask as the other man looked at him in surprise. He tried to call out for help, but he was silenced quickly by a good punch to his chest, knocking the wind out of him while at the same time making him unconscious.

He slipped a red joker card into his breast pocket, before opening the door, his cape fluttered around behind him, making the diamonds seem to dance in the darkness behind him. "Why hello there everyone!" He yelled as he entered, causing even the DJ to stop. "The Entertainment has arrived! Now," he took out his deck of cards. "Who wants to play a game with me?"

At this, everyone took out their weapons, except for Roman, who just sat back and smiled, figuring Junior's men could take care of this. Junior himself was pissed off.

This little brat had to come in and interrupt his conversation with Roman about the next Dust robbery. Not to mention today had already been a bad day, a few of his members were locked up, so he had to bail them out, and this was the icing on the cake of misery. "Boys, get him." He said to the goons in the building, causing those with swords and clubs to rush him.

He just laughed, throwing back his head. "This game is going to be fun!" he yelled, taking out a hand of joker playing cards, flashing them out so that the faces were all showing before throwing them at his assaulters. Each one stuck one of the men coming towards him, but there was an extra card attached to all of them. When the cards of five of the men blew up, as they were infused with red, fire dust, they sent the other cards flying, which landed at the feet of the other 5 rushing him. He snapped his finger with a gleeful giggle, and fire shot up from each card, knocking them all out. Now there were only 2 left with assault rifles. They started firing at him, but he just simply swerved to the left and right, dodging every single shot. He just calmly kept on walking, dodging them, laughing crazily behind his mask. They couldn't land a single shot on him, and their guns started to shake in fear.

When he was about 10 feet away from them, he rushed them, slamming the butt of each knife into each of their guts, knocking them out right away before letting their bodies fall to the floor. He saw the DJ grab a gun and start firing, and dodged most of the bullets, but a few skimmed his arm. He became wild eyed and started laughing even more.

"Yes! This is the best game I've had in a while!" he hopped up and slid under the DJ's legs, punching him in the crotch as he did so. The DJ bent down, groaning in pain before a fist connected with his skull, sending him flying across the room, knocked out.

Roman looked surprised at the kid, realizing who it was. "My, my, is this the Red Joker? Ember's looking for you, she would like to… talk to you about your post getting reinstated, but, she said if you don't want to, we can… get rid of you." He said, smiling as he reached the back door he had been stealthily moving towards since the fight broke out.

"Anyway, I have to run, business is business after all." Roman said before opening the door, calling out behind him. "Junior, I hope you and your girls can take care of him."

He ran out the door, shoving a pipe into the door so he couldn't be followed. "Not like you stand a chance against him though," he muttered as he ran away. Inside, the Joker turned around to see two girls standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Melanie who is this boy?" The one in red asked to whomever was Melanie, apparently the girl in white was.

"I don't know Miltia," she said to the one wearing red. "but we should teach him a lesson. The Joker hopped back down, grinning. He raised a black gloved hand, taunting them forward.

"Teach me, teach me the new rules to this game," he said with a gleeful giggle.

The girl in red with the long claws rushed him first, swinging at him with the intent to kill. He popped his knives out again, parrying every single hit with them, gleefully giggling like a child.

"Are those the new rules? I've already mastered this game!" He intertwined his blades into her claws, spreading her arms so she couldn't move before head butting her with enough force to knock her out. He let her fall to the floor, straightening his fedora.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, you were going to teach me your game as well?" Melanie rushed at him, dancing with her feet as she tried to hit him with her boots, the blades on the end gleaming under the dance lights.

"So your game is played like this, how boring." He said, letting out a yawn. That only pissed her off, making her try even harder.

"This is boring, maybe someone else will be more fun." As she sped up, she gave him more openings until he couldn't stand it anymore. He jabbed her in the stomach, making her gasp for breath. He brought his face close to her's and made her look into his eyes, her eyes filled with fear, believing that he was some sort of monster.

"Goodnight, no more playing." He said before knocking her out with a simple hit to the head. He looked around to see a light focused on Junior as he walked to the dance floor.

"You're going to pay for this kid." He said in a menacing tone, only making the Joker laugh at his bravado. Junior pulled the trigger on his bat-zooka, only to have every single rocket shot out of the air. While he was bent over laughing, he had stored his knifes and pulled out his pistols, and was able to accurately hit every single rocket. While the dust from the explosions was clearing, Junior rushed him with his bat-zooka in bat form, which he wasn't expecting, he was able to land a solid hit on his face, knocking the mask and fedora off in one blow, even though they landed near each other. Junior laughed at the Joker who now just stood stock still, his eyes wide open as he faced away. He slowly walked over to his mask, picking it up as he turned around, giving Junior a good look at his face, hair and other tributes. The first thing was that he had a pair of bright orange fox ears, nestled between straight jet black hair. The next was that his eyes were a bright orange as well, although they looked more like those that a fox would have. Otherwise he had very handsome features.

"Junior," he said in a low whisper. "You shouldn't have done that. You broke the rules, and now you will pay." He said in a soft, dangerous voice, but Junior wasn't intimidated so easily.

"Come at me then." He said, grinning cockily.

The Red Joker set his hat and mask down again, turning around with a crazed look. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, rushing at him with astonishing speed, making Junior take a double take as he could barely parry the knives the Joker was using against him. The Joker kept on hitting him, causing minor scratches all over his body while keeping a crazed look in his eyes. Soon even Junior was freaked out by the kid and how crazy he was, until his bat-zooka was cut in half, then he panicked. The Joker stabbed him through his pants into his legs, making him scream in pain. He spat on him, before going outside. He swapped one of the explosive rounds for a flare round and fired it into the sky, putting the mask and fedora back on.

He walked back inside and slipped a red joker card into every crook's pocket, and just laid one on Miltia's and Melanie's chest, still decent enough not to put one into their bras. He took his knives back out of Junior's legs as he left, before turning back to knock out the screaming son of a bitch, he was annoyed with having the listen to the wining baby.

He slipped three cards into his pockets, a warning that he was someone important, as well as someone he had wanted to kill. He walked outside to see a woman standing there with golden hair, a nice body, and closes that revealed much of it. She also looked to have shotgun gauntlets on which were a pretty good weapon.

"Hey, did you just raid this place?" she asked, pouting slightly. "Awww, I had wanted to, I wanted to ask some questions too."

He gave a polite bow, sweeping his arm out so that a rose came out. "My apologies, please, accept them. Now, I must be on my way." He then leaped up and ran across the rooftops, leaving a bewildered Yang there.

"I never even had a chance to ask his name….wait… that mask…he couldn't have been," she took a quick peak inside to see a bunch of unconscious men and a bunch of red joker cards sticking out of their pockets. "That was really the Red Joker?!" she screamed. "That was him?!"

A few houses away, he removed his mask again and smiled. When Junior would wake up, there would be no memory of seeing his face or anything else, only the memory of his ass being kicked. He had force fed a liquid to him that would cause him to loose all memories of the last 5 minuets before unconsciousness. He smiled at the thought, relaxing as he leaned back. His real name was Justin Reef, and he had a bit of an interesting history, but that is a story for another time. Justin sat on the largest building in Vale, overlooking the city, with a small, sad smile. In his hand he held a picture of some girl with orange fox ears, similar to his but had jade green eyes. He curled up on top of the building, still crying softly as the sun rose and broke through the clouds, illuminating him on the rooftop.

"Shit it's already daytime, I need to get back before someone looks for me." he said to himself, running across the rooftops before going through the window into his apartment.

He changed into his school clothes, a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with a red card on the back of it. While changing, he didn't notice the letter of invitation from Beacon on his table which would be thrown away before he got back, too busy grabbing getting dressed. He slid his pistols into his pockets and hung his daggers on his sheaths before walking out, breathing in a nice large breath of the cool crisp autumn air.

"Now, where should I go eat." He said softly, pondering as he walked to Signal.

The Joker has been introduced.

A girl no older than 17 stuck to the shadows, covered head to toe in black, watching the warehouse, the air, and the road in front of it. She had been hearing rumors that another dust shipment was going to be stolen at the warehouse she was sitting outside of, and what did she see besides several transport trucks drive up to the warehouse, members of the White Fang exiting them to, most likely, steal the Dust belonging to the Schnee company inside the warehouse.

There were tons of containers though, but, she had been hired to protect them and that was exactly what she would do. She saw them set up a standard perimeter, something they always did. Of course, that meant once you found one way to exploit it, you could always exploit it.

She walked quietly in the show up behind one of the White Fang members, staying in the shadows. She grasped him by the mouth, silencing him as he let out a muffled cry for help, before releasing a gas from her glove that knocked him out right away. She lifted him up and moved him into a dark corner, wrapping duct tape around his mouth in case he woke up.

She did this again and again to all the guards on one side before someone finally noticed there weren't any guards there. One White Fang member began to look around, searching all the dark corners until he found one of his team mates passed out with duct tape over his mouth.

He called out and everyone took out their weapons, now on high alert. This didn't escape the girl, who cursed silently under her breath. She pulled a Wakizashi (Japanese Short sword) out from her side where she had her sheath. It didn't make a signal sound as she slid it out, approaching one of the outer guards.

Her semblance allowed her to use something similar to a camouflage, but in reality it cause light to bend around her aura which she sued as a shield around her body. That was why she had black on, because it pitch darkness it wouldn't work. But as long as there was even just a sliver of moonlight, she could use it.

She snuck up behind one of them, knocking him out with the same gaseous mixture she had used before letting him drop to the ground.

"Guys! Hurry up! The sooner we leave, the sooner we don't have to worry about whatever or whoever is here!" The white Fang member who said that stood atop a pile of crates. Instead of the normal sword or gun with a pistol that most of them had, he had two pistols and a tommygun , suited for middle to close range combat, but not close quarters.

She gave him a quick scan before grinning. 'If they can't move, they can't run now can they?' she thought to herself. She ran up to one of the trucks, using her semblance so she wasn't seen before slashing the front tires. A hissing sound erupted as she did that to all of the front tires on every truck before running into the shadows, giggling slightly as she watched a White Fang member report the damage and get thrown across the room.

"WHAT!? Fix those tires now damnit!" their boss screamed. Since there were 5 trucks that needed to be filled and 10 tires were slashed, 10 members went over, setting their weapons down to fix the tires. The others could only stack the dust near each truck, not able to put anymore inside until the tires were fixed.

While this all occurred, the female in black had left the scene, but could still see what was going on. She climbed a nearby hill, taking out her collapsible sniper rifle from her holder she made for it on her back. She replaced all of her fire dust shots with blue, electric dust ones, ones that would knock someone unconscious, but not kill them. She had a strict no killing policy when it came to jobs, it was the law's decision as to what would happen to them, not hers.

She took aim and started to fire, knocking down 10 of the 25 that were left after she took out the 5 earlier. That meant there were 15 left, including their boss. The rest of them looked around confused, having no idea where the shots were coming from or why their people were falling down. One of the idiots reached over and tapped a recently shot one on the shoulder, shocking himself and getting knocked out in the process. That meant there were 14 left, and that someone was using blue, electric dust on them.

They all entered the warehouse, keeping a careful eye out for anyone coming at them, watching any of the windows around them as well as the front entrance. They figured out by then their attacker had a long ranged weapon, as they never saw her, but they didn't know of the dual revolvers she carried, filled with an explosive red dust she bought from a dealer downtown. She snuck up and stood behind one of the trucks, her revolvers primed. She peaked around the corner before firing a few shots off, taking out seven of them with her explosive rounds, the explosion catching most of them.

Their boss was infuriated. Somebody, one person, was messing up such a simple job. He would probably get demoted from a squad captain to a simple henchman again. He couldn't have that happen, he was working on getting there for 10 years.

He and the six other henchmen rushed her position as she reloaded, three of them with swords and three with assault rifles, and their boss in the middle with his tommygun out.

She started to hum a song, "Ain't no rest for the wicked" By Cage The Elephant. "There ain't no rest for the wicked," she turned and shot in front of one goon, sending him flying back, knocked out.

"Money don't grow on trees," she punched a goon twice in the chest with the butt of her pistols.

"I've got bills to pay," she shot behind her, knocking another goon into one of the trucks.

"I've got mouths to feed, and ain't nothing in this world for free." She dodged a swing from the last goon with a sword, flipping backwards multiple times, grinning.

"Oh no I can't slow down." She began to rush him, dodging to the left and right with a cocky smile before giving him a strong uppercut to knock him.

"I can't hold back, though you know, I wish I could. Oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked," she rushed the last two with assault rifles, hoping over them before firing off two shots at the feet, blowing them away.

"Until we close out eyes for good." She turned around, placing her hands on her hips and grinning up at the enraged face of a white fang member in front of her.

"You….YOU BASTARD!" He screamed in rage at her, only making her grin more widely. "Do you realize what you've done, the White Fang is now your enemy, so have fun running from us." This only made her laugh even more loudly.

"What do you think I'm joking?!" he screamed at her.

She calmed herself down after a few moments. "No, it's just, you're all the same." She wiped a tear of joy from her eyes. "Now, come at me." she said with a playful taunt, beckoning him forward with her hand.

He fell for the taunt, pulling out his tommygun and spraying bullets at her. It was loaded with dust enhanced bullets, ones that flew faster and more straight than a normal bullet. The negative effect was that a small, golden sparkle could be seen behind each and every shot, making these rounds very poor for covert missions. She simply dodged and ran behind a truck, causing him to stop shooting at her to avoid damage to the truck.

"What? Scared now are we?" He asked, taunting her and hoping to bait her out. What he didn't know was that she had run around the other trucks, moving without making a sound and was currently sneaking up on him. She got up to 3 feet away before he turned around and saw her.

"What the fu-?" he got out, raising his gun to protect himself before she cut his gun in half. She then stored the Wakizashi in her sheath, switching to hand to hand combat. She then proceeded to beat the living crap out of him, not even trying to be gentle. She kept on hitting him and hitting him in the ribs and chest with the palm of her hands, cracking a few ribs in the process. After a few minuets of this, she finished him off with one shard punch to the gut, sending him flying back. She walked over to him to make sure he was knocked out, before backing up and taking out her phone, calling the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters.

"Yup, job's done. I got the people who were robbing you, now, about my payment…"

(Later that night)

She walked home with a suitcase filled with money, selling those trucks, plus the payment, plus the bounty for the boss of those White Fang made this night into a very profitable one for her. She climbed the steps to her apartment, opening it with the only key available for it that she had. She walked in, grinning at the sight of her homely apartment. She opened up a safe in one corner of the room, hidden behind a potted plant and placed the money in there, smiling to herself. She stretched and sniffed her armpit, making a disgusted sound. She was covered in sweat and needed to change. She stripped down and took a nice hot shower, when she got out and looked down the hallway, a towel wrapped around her, she went to bed, crawling in still naked, letting the towel fall to the floor. She saw a letter on her table once she woke up and was eating breakfast. On it was an invitation to Jessica Abati to attend Beacon, which made her jaw drop.

"Hell yeah!" she said, grinning as she sent it back in the mail, filling out any details needed. The ship was to leave in two days, so she had to finish any jobs she had taken and pack, otherwise, she was good/

Introducing the Assassin.

**I lied, no story in this or the next chapter, just background bios. Just remember, "sometimes the most real things are the things you can't see." That's going to be my thing, leave a quote at the end of each post, and I want someone to guess where's it's from. Could be a movie, anime, manga, show, anything.**


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions Part 2

**Part Dos, anyway, I promise after this there will be story, I swear on my life as a gamer.**

A 17 year old wearing a yellow hardhat with a dust powered light stood outside the entrance to a Schnee Dust company mine. The hardhat had holes for his ram horns, which would be odd, if it wasn't for the fact every other person walking into the mine also had some animal trait to them. Some didn't have lights on their helmets though, due to their ability to see in the dark.

He stored the few items he had, his weapons and such in his company locker, before standing up and grabbing a pickaxe and some dynamite, he followed the others into the mine, just humming along without a care in the world.

There hadn't bee a single death in this mine for over a year, and he was glad for it. It made him feel a lot safer than at most of the other mines, where there were deaths almost every day.

The owner here was a kind, fairly old man. He kept the place clean and in top shape, preventing injuries, he also made sure to talk to each guard, and fired any that were racists towards faunuses, making fewer injuries due to racist guards beating them up.

He also kept a fairly well armed medical staff on site, able to fix anything from a scratch to a broken arm. More serious injuries were sent to the nearest hospital in Vale. This was basically a one in a lifetime chance to make money while working for someone who works for a Dust company and doesn't think of you as living shit.

Regardless, today was just like any other day. Wake up, go to school until they let out, do homework, then go work the night shift so his family would have enough money to get by. His dad couldn't work cause he was the one who was injured a year ago in a mine collapse, his legs getting crushed but luckily, not the rest of his body. His mom worked two jobs in the small town they lived in, as a teacher during the day and at the supermarket at night. She had to as their father had many medical expenses, she had to supply money for three children, as well as herself. That's the reason why he worked to help support his younger brother, sister, mother, and father.

Also, it let his mom take a few breaks when she was sick or tired and needed one, and it let them have good presents for the little kids. He didn't mind having less so his family could have more. Sure he didn't have many friends and was taunted a lot, but, he made money for his family, excelled in his weapons, and had some of the best grades.

He had thought about applying to Beacon, but his family needed him more, at least for now. Of course they tried to argue him out of his decision, but what was done was done. Hey let out a yawn, as he had already been working a few hours in the mine. He had another guy who using explosives to go deeper, making sure to be careful with them, they had gotten quite far and found a few more crystals when the alarm sounded.

This meant one of two things, there was an emergency inside the mine, or one outside. Regardless, this meant they were to leave the mine ASAP. Everyone was calm about it though, nobody had heard a collapse and nobody was screaming in the mine, not to mention it was very safe in there, so they just calmly exited.

What was outside though didn't help to keep them calm. It was the White Fang and a bunch of thugs, taking out the guards on the perimeter of the place. The manager was calling for more, but it was clear they would be overrun soon if nothing happened. They knew this was a rich mine, but rich enough for both the White Fang and thugs to attack together? That was insane. Most of the workers ran out the exit, running back to town, while a few others rushed to grab their stuff before escaping. Pretty soon, the only one left there that was a worker was

Conner, the ram Faunus. He went into his locker and took out his weapons, which was an odd, homemade contraption. It was a vest that fit over him and had two large cannons on the back. It also had two smaller cannons that could be attached to his feet and another two on each hand. It was his All Purpose Pummeling Suit. Or APPS for short. His cannons connected to his feet were loaded with explosive fire crystals, his hands had his own special mixed formula which contained a little bit of all of the four main elements, making them extremely volatile but damaging. The two cannons on his back though were the most destructive though. He could have them loaded with anything, fire, ice, electric, any type of crystal would work.

He reached over to one of the mine carts filled with raw, red crystals, grinning. The only problems with his back cannons were that they took a lot of crystals and took a while to charge up before firing. That why he had the other cannons, to help him protect himself.

He sat still for a while as his cannons charged up, looking around the battlefield. He could see where a major fight was going on and the people who worked at the mine were loosing. There were maybe 20 White Fang and 15 goons there against 10 guards.

He calculated the angle as it charged up, tilting the cannon as he did so. A small ding came out from behind him, telling him it was fully charged. He then pushed a button on his left hand, firing the left dust missile. It landed smack dab in the middle of half of the enemies, taking out 10 of them. He quickly fired the other missile, taking out another group of ten.

He swapped to his hand cannons and fired them, taking out the rest of them. The guards turned around in shock to see a grinning Conner, banging his fists together.

"What? No thank you? Eh, that can be for later, right now, I believe your friends need help right?" He said, grinning kindly at them.

They nodded in thanks and rushed off to join the fight. Normally the vest would slow him down tremendously, but that was why he had cannons on his feet. He turned around and crouched, before squeezing his toes. The boots were connected to his feet and allowed him to pull the triggers.

He fired straight at the ground, launching him into the sky. He twisted around and got a bird's eye view of the place. He could see where they landed, there were several ships nearby, unloading another squad of White Fang soldiers. He grinned, aiming his cannons again. This was going to hurt like hell but be worth it. He fired on a straight shot, both at once, and scored direct hits. They both lost the front half of their ships, becoming a bunch of soldering rubble. The downside was that he shot himself to the ground, and landed with a loud thud.

While he was falling he had been using his feet cannons to try to slow himself down to little success. He created a small crater, a little dizzy from the crash, but his aura took most of the damage. Luckily he had activated it at the last moment, otherwise he would've been in trouble.

He stood up and did a quick check of his vest and cannons. They were still in one piece and could fire with only minor dents. He had this special metal made by his father's friend for him, as it was infused with trace amounts of dust, making it harder to damage. He got up, shaking off the dirt off of him, and looked around.

Some White Fang and goons had broken through one side, and he grinned. He clicked another button on his right hand, transforming the hand cannons into smaller Gatling guns, each barrel about an inch wide. They took a moment to rev up, but when they fired, oh god all hell broke loose. His special mixture of dust causes the bullets to be sped up and not do damage but stick to their targets, then explode, knocking their aura into the red zone and knocking them out. He then slowly spun to the left, taking out all of the White Fang and goons on one side. On the other side, the White Fang were falling back, abandoning the goons and their other members to hop on the last ship that was ready to leave. They flew away as the guards cleaned up and the police arrived, taking statements from everyone.

As Conner was packing up his stuff, the manager came over to him, grinning.

"Conner Easton was it? You did a fine job today. I heard from my guards you saved many of them during the fight. Is this true." Conner laughed and smiled sheepishly, scratching behind his head. The manager was a kind, large man with broad shoulders and stood at around 6 feet tall, but even then he had to look up at Conner who was 7 feet tall. The giant blushed slightly.

"I just did what I could to help out, that's all, nothing more than that," he said, still smiling.

"Boy, are you going to Beacon? You could become a great hunter there!"

Conner shook his head. "Sorry, I need to stay here and supply my family for a few more years, once my dad can work again, I'll see what I can do."

The manager reached up and patted him on the shoulder. "If you say so, I won't stop you, but." He reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper. "Take this present, but you can't look at it until you get home, and if you do, you give it back, alright? But if you don't, you can never give it back, and you must use it someday." He told him, which only made Conner laugh.

"Alright, alright, I won't look, I promise." He said, waving goodbye as he left. "See you tomorrow!" He carried his armored vest in a gym bag, making it easier to transport. Once he arrived home, entering with his own key, he finally looked at the gift. He stared at it in shock for a few moments, not truly comprehending. It was a check for 500,000 lein, enough to keep his family happy for a while. He just smiled, and left the money on the table for his mom to find in the morning. He took a quick shower and hopped into bed, falling asleep quickly.

When he awoke, it was to the joy filled cries of his mother, finding the check. He walked out with a grin on his face, smiling. "That should make us last for a while, right?" His mother ran up to him and hugged him, squeezing his large frame.

"Oh god, I'm proud of you, how'd you get all of this?" She asked, still smiling.

"The owner paid me after I stayed after work and helped fight off White Fang members who were trying to take over the place."

His mom punched him lightly. "As long as you're not hurt, it's alright."

"Anyway, I got to get ready for school, you can take a break if you want, this could last for a year if we use it right." He said, patting her on the head before heading into his room. He had no idea of changing his plans, after all, someone would still have to earn them money. He slipped on a Gray shirt with the Taurus Zodiac Symbol on the back with a large crystal behind it which was his symbol. He put on a pair of gray sweat pants and black sneakers, his clothes all extremely large to fit his body frame. He grabbed his backpack and breakfast from his mom on the way out.

"I'm going, just save as much of that money as you can." He called out while jogging off to school, his bag of weapons in one arm.

(Later that day) Conner was walking home, whistling as he did so. He knocked on the door, before entering, calling out. "I'm home."

His mother rushed out to greet him, a happy smile and a letter in her hand. "You just got an invitation from Beacon, free trip there, money to the house, and you can go there for free." She put up a hand. "Look, you gave us the extra money as well right? We'll be fine. Please go to Beacon, it's what we want, you're younger sister and brother even agree with us."

He let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that you guys won't give up on your idea….. fine, I'll go, after all, once it's over I can accept more jobs and get more money for you guys to live on."

She reached up and patted his head before hugging him. "That's my boy, now start packing, the shuttle leaves tomorrow."

Introducing the Explosive's Expert

Katherine sat on top of a rock, meditating even though it the sun was going down. It wasn't just any rock though, it was barely large enough to fit her tiny, skinny frame, teetering on the edge of a cliff.

She sat crossed legged, a white scarf wrapped around her neck that blew around her in the mountain breeze. She had a pair of black jeans on and aviator shades, as well as a black t-shirt. On it was of an angel with black wings, but a white halo, which was her symbol. It was also related to her semblance.

She heard someone calling her name and looked up calmly, before spinning around.

"Hey! Katherine! It's time to go back home!" One of her friends, Nick called out to her.

"Okay Nick, I'll help you pack up in a moment!" She had been out camping with some friends from signal. Nick, Alice, and Ron were all there, and they had had tons of fun. Sleeping in late, going to bed around midnight, telling stories, gossiping, eating smores, and also lots, and lots of junk food. Of course they were careful and made sure not to get hurt, but it was summer, and they could play around a bit. One time they even skinny dipped in the lake at midnight just for the hell of it. But, all good things must come to and end, so they were finally on their way home.

The others were packing their stuff up, tents, sleeping bags and everything when Katherine joined them. They were all 17, but Katherine would always wake up before them as if it was embedded into her, even though the other loved to sleep in.

Soon, everything was packed and their bags and tents were on their backs. Katherine was the only one who had her weapons out, her hands she used for fighting along with her knack for glyphs. She could place one wherever her fist hit, making it very useful for close combat, but she couldn't do jack in long ranged combat, but that was where her semblance kicked in. It allowed her to move extremely quickly up to 20 feet forward, creating an afterimage in her place that would only be destroyed after some motion went through it, like a bullet or a claw. But, there is a 5 second cool down for her to use it again, which can be a pain in tight situations.

But that is neither here nor there. The four friends gathered their stuff and started on their day long trek back home, chatting and acting relaxed with each other as they always were.

They were a bit too relaxed though, and ended up making it a two day trek instead of one. They all called their parents on their scrolls saying they were fine and would take another day to get home.

They unpacked their tents and set them up, the girls and guys sharing separate tents. They wished each other goodnight before going to sleep, each of them curling up in their respective bags. Katherine though, couldn't get any sleep, so she left the tent for some fresh air, stretching in the moon and starlight, as the cold, crisp air rushed over her in a light breeze, causing her flaming red hair to flow out behind her. Her violet eyes and cute features would leave any guy entranced, her nice curves also helped her, but she didn't care about them.

She didn't shiver though as her scarf was her second weapon. It was infused with Dust Crystals, so it always heated her up whenever she was cold. Her shoes were also infused with dust, but it was ice dust with them, allowing her to freeze the ground around or in front of her as she wielded it. It also kept her feet cool in the hot summer.

She stretched as she stared at the full moon, her smile fading as she heard a howl nearby, accompanied by more howls. She got into a fighter's stance and waited.

She could see the red eyes of a pack of beowolves surround the camp, and she grinned. This wouldn't be so hard after all. One rushed her, and she simply hit it with her fist, sending it flying back and lighting it on fire. The others were more hesitant after this, instead this time, three of them jumped her at once. She swapped all of her weight to one foot, and punched two of them, sending them flying back into the one on fire and the other one became incased in ice as her foot connected with it's jaw, sending it too onto the pile, extinguishing the fire but still hurting all the grim. The last 4 howled in anger at the death of their comrades, and jumped her all at once. She activated her semblance and let her image where she was and went behind them, killing two of them out by hitting them on their necks with a quick chop, snapping them. She then quickly spun around, planting her hands on the ground and hit the last two grim on the face with her feet, encasing their heads in ice and killing them. She didn't notice the pack leader right behind her, poised to kill her with a finishing strike until she turned around and saw the claw already coming. She tried to block it with her arm to no avail, and she expected to be torn to shreds but…nothing came.

She opened her eyes and looked in surprise to see a man standing there with a large, black scythe that seemed to have a SMG integrated into it. It also had the head of the alpha on it, hanging on the edge like a trophy. She looked at him for a few moments, not knowing who he was. He turned to her and raised his weapon to his back.

"Well, you were very impressive there, just next time I would advise you to keep track of all of your surroundings. It helps prevent injuries in battle." He smiled at her. "Otherwise, good job, I was hunting this fellow for a while, as well as his pack and you did most of the work for me. Say…are you going to Signal? It's not everyday you see fighting like that." Katherine grinned up at him and nodded eagerly.

"Yup, I go to Signal. My name's Katherine. I'm graduating this year and I'm going to apply to Beacon!" He chuckled at her response.

"Well, since you helped me, I'll help you." He took out his scroll and typed quickly. "There we go, you will have a new surprise when you get home." With that he left, leaving Katherine to stand there confused.

"W-wait! What's you name!" she called out after him, but he had already left. She stared after him, confused before shaking her head with a small smile. Some people were just like that, but what did he mean by a new surprise at her home?

She shrugged, she would find out tomorrow when she got home wouldn't she. The next morning, they asked what had happened at night and everyone looked at her in surprise, patting her on the back and thanking her for protecting their asses the previous night.

They were soon packed up and headed home, still chatting amount themselves as they walked. Although it felt too soon, they reached home and they gave hugs around before everyone headed to their respective homes. When Katherine got home, she gave quick hugs to her mom and dad, grinning at them.

"I'm back, we had fun though, I wish we had more time." She said, letting out a happy sigh. Her parents however didn't stop grinning.

"Look what we got in the mail." He said excitedly as he thrust a letter into her hands. She looked confused and started to read it, her eyes going wide as she did so.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" she screamed, jumping for joy. "Can I go guys? Can I? Can I?" she asked to which both of them nodded.

"You have a lot of spending money from your part time job, and we'll send you some spending money every month as well. The shuttle leaves in a week, so you have time to pack and everything, and to wish your friends the best of luck of getting in!" She nodded and grinned from ear to ear.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to go tell everyone right now!" she said, running off to her room. Was this what the strange man was talking about? Well, it didn't matter, she would be going to Beacon soon, and she could finally become a true huntress.

Introducing the Glyph Mistress.

**End of introductions from here on out...most likely. Anyway, next chapter will be of actually writing, and not backstories. but wait, I said one of them didn't see his letter right? Well, anyway, you'll find out soon enough, that is if you're reading this. Anyway, quote time. "It's not a crime! Caring about your friends is not a crime!"**


	3. Chapter 3- The New begining

Justin flipped a deck of cards in his hand, sitting on the top of a tree outside a White Fang outpost a few miles north, north east of Vale. He didn't know if the police knew about it, but you might as well label it history once he took a look at it and marked it as a target.

He pulled out a small coin and flipped it in the air, thinking quickly of plan on how to infiltrate and blow it up. He caught it right as it neared his face, grinning devilishly. He saw some transport trucks arriving. His plan was now formed.

He snuck down the hill, taking out a bunch of red cards. 'Time to use my semblance.' He thought, slipping the mask on. He stood behind a large tree, closing his eyes. He leaned against the tree, and as the first truck passed by. If anyone were to look on the bottom of the truck, there were red cards stuck and scattered across the bottom. He did the same on the second and third truck as they passed by, panting in exhaustion after he was done.

His semblance allowed him to teleport short distances. The only problem was the fact it took a lot of energy and a lot of concentration to do so. Smaller objects, like one card at a time were easy. But that many cards in such rapid succession on moving targets, not so easy.

He grinned as they got clearance to enter from the guards out front, waiting to make his move. As soon as they entered the encampment and other White Fang members gathered around them, he waited for the guys in the car to exit. As soon as they did, he snapped his fingers and one card under each truck went off. This was enough to set off the others as well, knocking out everyone near the trucks, as well as knocking their auras into the red.

The other White Fang members, mainly the ones in the mess hall, in their quarters, or in the medical bay all went on high alert. The rest of the guards at the time also went on high alert, but the majority were taken to the infirmary after that incident, as most of them had gone to go see what was in the new trucks.

Of course it was just more dust, but that didn't stop them from wanting to see what they had been working for. In fact, this outpost was where they would take the dust then transport it to wherever their main base was. Although he didn't know the location of said base, he didn't want to. He couldn't do anything about it, he wasn't that strong to take out the entire White Fang, but, he at least gave them hell.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, realizing he still had a mission to complete. Sneaking around that wasn't his strong suit, he liked making a big entrance with lots of surprises. He climbed to the top of the largest tree next to the entrance. He grinned at the sight of the White Fang looking everywhere, but up. He jumped off as if he was on a diving board and hopping into a pool. He did a few flips in the air, he was on a very large tree in a tall forest. Another fact that made this a wonderful hiding spot for White Fang actions, it was almost impossible to see from the outside. As he did flips, he finally free fell, landing on the back of a White Fang member, accidently killing him. He had only planned on paralyzing him. He gave a small shrug, before turning to the rest of the White Fang whom had their guns on him.

"Why hello there! Do you wish to all," he unfurled a hand of red joker cards from seemingly nowhere. "play a game?" he finished with a dark chuckle.

One of them screamed fire and they started to shoot while some others rushed him with swords drawn. He just began to dodge the bullets calmly, seeing to use no energy as he swerved around the bullets. He kept his hand in his coat pockets the entire time, just calmly moving towards the people shooting at him without a care in the world. As the other soldiers rushed him, he didn't even take his hands out until they were two feet away. He whipped out his pistols faster than another human could see and shot two in the chest before shooting another two in the balls with electric dust powered shots. It made the shots faster and had a, shocking effect. He just kept on shooting, taking out every single one of the soldiers who rushed him in some fashion. It didn't matter where he hit to him as long as it wasn't the head, neck, or heart. He didn't want to kill them, just get them in jail to suffer for the rest of their miserable lives.

What he didn't see was that a guard in a large tower that over looked the camp had not only a sniper rifle with him, but a rocket launcher as well, as well as some binoculars, water, and a snack cause it was around noon, and he was hungry but couldn't abandon his post. He readied his rocket launcher, and as he pulled the trigger, right as a purple tinged glyph appeared in front of him, making his eyes open wide in shock. The rocket blew up in his face, knocking him out and destroying a good part of the tower in process.

A woman across in the forest with golden hair flowing down her back, a black skirt, black tights, and a white top, a purple and black cape fluttering behind her in the light breeze lowered her wand. She was sent to bring him back alive and in one piece, so as long as she did that it would be fine. She had to keep him from dying form a rocket of course. She took out her own pair of binoculars and looked at him again, curious as to what he would do now.

(Meanwhile at the White Fang outpost)

Justin let out a small yawn. His new 'friends' were starting to bore him. And when that happens, it's time to just get rid of them. He whipped out his pistols, popping the clips out and reloading them in one swift motion. Now with fully loaded pistols, he began firing at the soldiers, taking one out after the other, being slow and methodical. Soon he had to reload again, and he finished off the rest of them that he could see, but unknown to him another group had split off and was hiding in a warehouse, ready to ambush him. He calmly started to throw explosive cards at the tower, warehouses, and other structures, determined to wipe this base off of the map so nobody could ever use it again.

As he was doing so and had his back turned to the other group, they jumped out and fired at him. He was slow to react and a few bullets hit him, opening tears in his clothes and cutting him lightly in many places. He whipped around and launched several cards at them, which took care of them.

After most of the buildings were destroyed, the main tower and the warehouses, he began to move all of the soldiers together. He tied up their wrists, ankles, and gagged them, preventing them from doing anything. He then attached their hands above their head and separated each of them so they couldn't help each other.

He disarmed and searched everyone on them, even going so far as to strip them and search them, regardless of gender. It didn't bother him when he had the mask on, nothing did. He finished destroying the rest of the building until just the medical area was left. He wouldn't kill the wounded, all he did was walk in and knock out anyone who was awake or able to fight before moving on. As the flaming rubble began to cool down, he heard a small rumble in the center of the base. He turned around, whipping his cards out before realizing what was coming. A large hole opened up in the center, and a Spider Droid appeared.

"FUCK!" he cried out, his grin falling behind his mask. "You buggers are good pieces of tech, but a pain in the ass to take down." He stored his pistols and took his cards out. "But, I'm also known for being a pain in so many people's asses, so we aren't that different, you and I."

The Droid responded by raising it's four cannons, getting ready to fire.

"Not much of a talker are we? Eh, fine by me." He began to run to the left, dodging shot after shot while firing his own which were shot down. He swapped for his two blades, running straight at it. It raised a foot to crush him, but he hopped in the air, twirling over it and slashing down onto it's head, hoping to damage it's only way of seeing.

It didn't work though and seemed to only agitate it even more. It raised an arm and knocked him away into a metal chunk of wall, causing his body to make a dent in it and made him groan. He stood back up, shaking himself.

"Okay, time to fight for real now." He started throwing out cards faster than the cannon could charge to shoot down, many hits landing along the points and dealing tons of damage. As he kept on throwing cards, his eyes behind the mask started to turn red, his canines grew, his finger nails began to grow, and his look became more crazed. He let out a primal growl, rushing the droid, switching to his melee weapons again. The droid noticed this, and raised an arm and swung it at him, creating a large slice into his arm and side, but he didn't notice. He was in a blood lust. He jabbed the knives into the droid, and tore them out with many wires. He kept on doing this over and over again, tearing out everything as the lights on it's eyes began to dull before shutting down. He kept on stabbing, relentless, until his eyes slowly started to change back to their normal color.

He finally stopped and panted loudly, staring at what he had done, before gasping as the pain overtook him. He clutched his side and withdrew his hand to see it coated in his own blood and grimaced. He could fix himself, but he needed supplies, and needed them now. He stumbled over to the medical tent, gripping his side and arm where the cuts were the largest.

The woman on the hill put down her binoculars and nodded. Ozpin was right to send her, he could either be their greatest assets or one of their most destructive enemies, so it would be better to recruit him now. She walked down calmly after he entered the tent, knowing there wasn't anyone else to fight him or her.

Inside the tent, he had his shirt and coat off as well as his mask and fedora. He had already bandaged his side and was working on his arm when his keen ears picked up someone walking outside towards him.

He slipped his mask on quickly and swung his gun around to point it at the woman who calmly grabbed it and took it from him. He couldn't fight her for it as he was badly injured, and they both knew it.

He bowed his head. "So, to what do I owe this pleasure, Miss Goodwitch?" he asked sarcastically. "Here to try to take me out. Well kudos for you, you got the player when he's at his worst game." He saw, throwing his arm that wasn't injured with a laugh. "So, common now, do your job." He sat calmly as if he was perfectly fine with her shooting him.

"You are Justin Reef. Also known as the Red Joker correct? You attended Signal, but have no seeming intention to join Beacon. You work as a vigilante at night, and have few, if any friends at Signal. Is this all true?" she asked him, handing him his gun back.

He looked at the gun in confusion, before pocketing it. "Yeah, that's me. You did your research, so no point in hiding it I guess."

Glynda tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to dress himself. He then realized that he wasn't wearing much besides his pants, and slipped his shirt and other clothes on before following her outside.

"Mind if I make a call first?" he asked, taking out his scroll. He called the police and told them where he was and who he was, as well as what he had. "Well, we have about 15 minuets until they arrive, so anything you want to say, say it now." He said while pulling out a coin, playing with it in his hand.

"Well, to put it simply and bluntly, Headmaster Ozpin, despite what I say to warn him," she muttered under her breath but he picked up on it and coughed loudly. "He wishes to invite you to our school, on a few grounds. One, no more hunting people at night. Two, you can wear your mask for fighting only, otherwise we would like you not to, but you can wear the fedora. Three, you must join a team. Four, please keep the violence in the school to a minimum and finally, join and become and hunter of grim, bandits, and all things evil. You would also have to have a meeting with the Headmaster of course. You also won't be hunted by White Fang, criminals, or police. We will send word that you are… protected to them."

He sat back and pondered for a few moments. "You guys would help train my skills, and then I can work legally as who I am….. alright, you have a deal." He shook Goodwitch's hand. "Okay, now let's get going back to my place, I don't have much to pack."

She nodded in affirmation. "I will be waiting for you in Beacon, please, arrive before 9 pm, we all need our sleep."

He nodded as she walked away, before going over to his ride. It was a hidden, camouflaged ATV that he used for long travel missions. He had modified it though so that there was an extended trunk, a larger gas tank, the exhaust was quieter, and he had an extra part he added that was different. It let him speed up his vehicle for a short time, using dust to speed up the engine fast enough to keep up with a train, but it only lasted 20 sec.

He hopped on and pulled his hat down before starting up the engine and driving home, stopping along the way to change clothes into his civilian ones, storing the rest in his trunk. He parked outside before rushing inside. He took the few clothes he had from living in the dorm, as well as anything valuable and stuffed them in the trunk. He rushed back inside and took the two suitcases filed with lein from under his bed and stuffed them in there as well. It was money he stole from crooks and thieves, after all, he never was paid by the government, so he had money by stealing stolen money. He checked the time. It was only 5, he had time to stop for a quick bite.

He stopped at a small café, buying a small sandwich and an orange soda. He ate them both quickly then continued on. Most people took the air ships, but he had a different way to go up so he could take his ride with him. He drove all the way to Beacon, stopping once for fuel. He parked outside Beacon on the drive, parking his car before hopping out and slipping his mask on.

He climbed the stairs and entered the school, noticing nobody was there. He walked up to where it said Headmaster's Office. It was pretty high up and he had to climb quite a few stairs, He knocked on the door before Glynda opened it.

"Good, you're here on time, the Headmaster was waiting for you." He made a dramatic bow, tipping his fedora.

"Thank you m'lady." He said, before entering to see Ozpin sitting behind his desk, sipping a cup of tea.

"Please, Justin. Take a seat," he said, laying a plate of cookies on the table. He did as the headmaster said, sitting down and eyeing the cookies before taking one and slipping it under his mask to munch on it. His eyes went wide. They were good, really good. He reached over and took another, and another, until half of them were gone. "So, you're the Red Joker correct?"

He just nodded in response. "Well, I'm the headmaster of this prestigious school, Headmaster Ozpin. Now I'm sure Glynda already told you all of the details, but I want to make sure. Are you willing to join this school and put effort and hard work into it?"

Justin reached up and gripped his mask, removing it slowly. "The me behind the mask isn't fit to answer this. Yes, I'll join, only to become stronger." He put his mask back on. "Now Ozpin, I have my own question, where is everyone?"

The headmaster let out a small chuckle. "They will all be here soon enough, they start arriving tomorrow, so make yourself at home. You can sleep in an empty teacher room tonight, but you will have to sleep with the others though, tomorrow when everyone sleeps in the ballroom. Is that alright with you? If not, you can have your own room."

He removed his mask again. "No, it's alright, I need to get used to people again anyway if I'm going to spend my next four years here." He let out a small sigh. "It was nice though while it lasted, but," he slipped his mask back on and stood up, "As I would say, sometimes, a game needs to be thrown out or reset, just to see if the outcome would be the same of different."


	4. Chapter 4- It's Like A Big Slumber Party

**Hello and welcome again to chapter 4 of this project. Oh, and my new, first follower, thank you. :D You made my day when I came back from school! :3 Anyway, sorry for not leaving a quote or anything last time, I was in a rush to post before going off to bed, so I'll leave two quotes today, one at the beginning and end. Guess who they're from. "Imagination is more important than knowledge." **

As the shining golden orb called the sun rose over the school situated near a cliff called Beacon, the only student inside the building was busy brushing his teeth. He had everything packed up again except for his mask, weapons, and clothes he would be wearing while the students came. He took everything and locked it back in his ATV before storing it in the school's parking lot.

He went back inside and took his breakfast to his own table, having nobody else to eat with. He had a plate with eggs, bacon, French toast, and orange juice. He slowly chewed, thinking as he ate. He would have to spend his entire year with four random people he would meet tomorrow during the initiation. He didn't know anymore than that, nobody was willing to tell him, and just told him to wait and see.

He climbed to the top of the school, outside of the Headmaster's window and knocked on it, waving to an unsurprised Ozpin who looked out and waved back, having a cup of coffee in one hand. He got up and walked over, opening the window, taking note of his mask in one hand.

"Justin, should you really have that with you? Remember our deal."

Justin laughed at that, holding the mask in one hand he slipped it under his coat and attached it to the inside. "It makes me feel more safe, you know? Like a teddy bear for some people at night, it's like that. Also, I fight better with it on. I am allowed to use it during fights and such, correct? Because I fight better with it on."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course, we want to train your potential, and if it's at it's best with your mask on, please go ahead. I'll ask Professor Goodwitch to make some… modifications for whenever you are called up, mind if when it is time for you to be called up we use your other name?"

He nodded in response, smiling slightly. "It's not a problem that I'm a faunus right? I know some schools are like that, but, you seem okay." He removed his hat, twitched his orange fox ears as he talked.

"No, no, no, not a problem at all. Beacon is a school for all types of people from all backgrounds, faunus and human alike. It's not a problem at all. By the way, if you wish, you can exit through my office if you would like. No reason to climb back down. Just knock on the window." And with that he closed the window, heading back to his desk to do his paperwork for the new students.

Justin slipped his hat back on, hiding his fox ears and slipped his mask on as well. He would at least have the comfortable feeling of it on until the ships arrived and began to deliver people to the school. He stretched out, letting his feet hand off the roof. These people might not be so bad after all, he would at least give them a chance.

(On the ship)

Jessica let out a small sigh as she saw the city of Vale get farther away as the airship flew off, heading for the prestigious and nearby school called BeaconAcademy. She then kicked her feet up as she had stolen a chair next to a window, so she could relax as she watched the school come into view. She didn't know anybody coming here, she never really thoroughly attended school, she deemed it as a waste of time and money because she already knew most of it and hey, she had a job to do. But free training with free meals and free lodging was something not even she could pass up on, also better skills and free training.

She kicked back and relaxed as news came on about Faunus civil rights movements and the White Fang. She grimaced at the sight of Faunus working for the White Fang. It wasn't that she didn't like Faunus, it's just that she didn't trust them. She had fought a lot of them in the past, and she would probably have to fight more in the future. So she had…trust issues with them to say the least.

She saw a large, busty blond who didn't mind showing off her body squeeze a much smaller girl in a red cloak, making her squirm and something about knees? Whatever, it didn't matter to her.

She saw a hologram of Professor Goodwitch then come onto the screen, drawing her attention back to it.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon," the hologram said, making Jessica lean forward in curiosity. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram began to slowly fade out, so she peaked out the window and grinned. She could, quite literally, see her house from there.

"Hmph, maybe home isn't too far after all." She said, smiling slightly. She had her skin tight black clothes on and most of her face covered with her mask, revealing only her shining, emerald eyes that sparkled with life and intelligence. She wore the same clothes on covert missions, making her look like a ninja. A giant of a man, at least seven feet tall with broad shoulders walked to the window as well, grinning as he stared out of it.

"Wow, Beacon sure is…..something." he said with a blissful smile. None of his friends from his old school got into Beacon, so he felt a bit lonely, but to him, this was a new chance to make friends and meet new people. Guaranteed most people were afraid of him cause of his size, but he could deal with that, once they knew him they wouldn't be. He had an orange shirt with his symbol on it, stretching as he looked out. "This will be fun."

Katherine meanwhile was mediating on the deck of the ship. She opened her eye to see the school, and stood up grinning. Sure meditating was nice and all, but it was nice to get up and look around as well. She walked out to the railing and looked over, grinning as they rushed over the water in the state of the art airships they were in. She saw a boy run on a lower deck, he had blond hair and was busy…puking over the side of the ship.

She grimaced and looked away, walking to the other side of the ship. Except for Vomit Boy down there, the view was perfect, and she smiled softly as she looked out. Sure none of her friends had gotten in, but they had wished her good luck and left her to follow her dream, which she planned on doing. She let out a small, happy sigh, resting her head on the rail. 'I hope this year will be good' she thought, smiling softly.

(Back to Justin)

Justin whistled as he saw the amount of airships landing. There had to be at least a dozen bad cookies on each ship, and there were maybe 5 ships in total. 'Lots of people to help me train.'

He grinned at the thought before removing his mask and storing it. He would attend the assembly, but otherwise, he had the day to himself. Oh what to do what to do, that was the question, was it not?

He climbed down from the outside, still wearing the same clothes he wore as the Red Joker. If people wanted to judge him because of it, that was fine. It didn't matter. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a dozen cards, launching them into the air before they exploded, looking like fireworks to those on the ships. On the ships, the students stood with their mouths hanging open, unless you were vomit boy who had his mouth open for a different reason.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Ozpin there. "Thank you for the interesting show, but was it necessary?"

Justin laughed at this. "No, it never was, but it was sure as hell fun. And hey, I just gave them so free entertainment, and I filled my policy of a grand entrance. Is it bad?"

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee with a raised eyebrow. "No, not at all, just amusing." He began to walk away. "Also, thank you for doing so, it was a nice show."

He walked out to where the students were walking, running, or swinging to, depending on what they liked to do. Regardless, they were heading towards Beacon, towards Justin. He swerved off to the side, hiding in a small thicket of trees as the majority began to rush past him. He let out a sigh of relief, having dodged that bullet. He straightened out his clothes, before walking out to hear a small explosion.

"What the hell?" he nearly screamed, before seeing a bottle with the Schnee Dust Corporation roll over to a girl reading a book. He walked out as he saw her pick it up and joined the two who were arguing. He recognized one as Weiss Schnne, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company whom everyone knew of.

"Unbelievable!" Weiss yelled. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about."

"I'm really, really sorry," the girl in the red hood replied quietly, seeing really meek and helpless before the rage that was Weiss, playing with her hands.

"Ugh you complete dolt. What are you even doing here, aren't you a little bit young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I-," she tried to say but was cut off by Weiss again.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, it's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters you know, so watch where you're going.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess." Before the other girl who was walking to the group could say anything, Justin cut in.

"It's heiress actually." He stood there with a rose in his hand. "For you, Mistress of the rose." He said, taking a guess from her belt, handing the makeshift flower.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss stood there, looking smugly over to the red hooded girl. "Finally some recognition." He raised a hand for her to pause.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The other girl with the bow said.

"Wha-? How dare-! The nerve of-!" she stuttered in anger, before swiping the container of dust from the other girl, and left with a huff, butlers cleaning up and taking the dust to wherever it was going. The girl with the bowtie began to walk away, signaling it was him time to leave as well.

The girl cried out behind him to Weiss. "I promise I'll make this up to you." He gave a small shake of his head before continuing his walk, knowing trying to be nice to Weiss was a lost cause in itself.

He didn't get the girl's name, or see her turn around and try to talk to him or the girl with the bow. Speaking of which, for some reason, the girl with the bow looked familiar for some reason, he just couldn't place his finger on it.

He gave a small shrug, probably ran into her shopping or something in his mundane life. It didn't matter though, Ozpin would give his speech soon and he wanted to get a good seat. He climbed up one of the surrounding walls, deciding he didn't want to be crammed in there with everyone else. All those people just made him nervous. Okay, he had a bit of a problem with crowds, but it didn't apply if the crowd was when he had his mask on and was ready to beat the living hell out of them.

He sat up there and waited, eyes going wide when he saw a certain blonde walk in. It was the same person whom he had seen outside of junior's bar that one time. And there was Weiss… approaching the girl she had yelled at earlier. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched Weiss yell at the girl who seemed determined to become her friend, no matter how many times she got turned away. Considering she jumped in the blonde's arms and held on tightly, they must be friends or family, cause they at least seemed close from where he was. He swung his feet as he sat on the edge, grinning devilishly.

He saw Ozpin and Glynda walk onto the stage and everyone became quiet as he neared the mic.

"I will… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you finish, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need or purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you off this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Glynda then took the mic as Ozpin walked away, Justin looking after him curious.

'Why was he so spaced out? Did he receive a message or something?' he thought, only hearing that they would all be in the ballroom to sleep and that the initiation begins tomorrow, information he already knew. He swung his feet over the edge, catching the attention of Weiss who was nearby.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She yelled at him. "This isn't a playground for children you know." He grinned down at her.

"I know Ice Queen, but how about you relax for a while, you aren't even a student here yet!"

"Well that may be true, but you will never become a student here." He just laughed at that, turning away and waving as he strutted away, hopping onto the roofs of Beacon. He climbed off the roof, hopping down a nearby tree and using momentum to carry him down without hurting himself.

He brushed his clothes off before taking his mask out again, staring at it for a few moments before pocketing it. He didn't need anyone to see it, but it did make him feel more comfortable. He let out a small yawn, and realized he needed to get inside and change, eat breakfast, and get ready to go to sleep.

He walked into the front doors, marveling at how big the school was and how much money had to had been invested into it. He gave a small shrug, heading to the dining room. Most people were already eating with their friends, family, or people they wanted on their team. He himself had nobody to sit with, and he saw a lone, empty table in a corner. He grabbed his meal, mashed potatoes and gravy with meatloaf, and walked over there, sitting down and eating slowly. A giant hulk of a man, which he could identify as a faunus due to his horns, walked over and smiled down at him.

"Mind if I sit here? Not many other people want me to sit with them, probably cause I'm so huge." He said with a deep laugh. Justin looked up at the giant with a curious tilt of his head.

"Sure, go ahead, you don't scare me." He said, smiling slightly. He seemed like a gentle giant anyway, not to mention he didn't mind other people were scared of him.

"So, what's your name?" the giant asked. "I'm Conner."

Justin wondered if he should give a fake name, before saying simply. "Justin." And when back to eating. Conner looked at him surprised at his lack of talking before shrugging.

"Not big on small talk are you? Well, you seem like a pretty nice guy." Justin raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. "Well, good luck with the tournament, I'll shut up now."

Justin started to laugh quietly, but quickly got louder until his sides were hurting.

"W-what is it? Did I say something funny?" Conner asked before he calmed down.

"N-no, it's alright, it's just…ahhh…never mind. I found you amusing that's all."

Conner grinned at this and tipped an imaginary hat. "Why thank you my good sir."

They then both ate in companionable silence, finishing their food around the same time.

"Well, if I do end up with you, I wouldn't mind," Conner said, grinning from ear to ear. "You don't seem that bad, and you aren't scared of me." Justin just nodded at this, giving him his small smile.

"I guess I wouldn't mind either, anyway, ciao." He said as he walked off, heading to his ATV. He popped the truck and grabbed his duffel bag, walking back inside to the guy's bathroom. He stripped and took a quick shower before slipping on everything besides his shirt. He stood and stared at himself in the mirror. He had a well muscled body which weren't too large, but very lean. He took his towel and dried off his top, being gentle around a scar that ran from his left shoulder all the way across to his right hip.

It was odd, it was very jagged as if it was rough at healing and being stitched, which it was. He grimaced at the sight of it, memories he rather had left behind flowing back freely. He grimaced before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and slipping his night shirt on. They were a pair of simple black pajamas, but they were really soft and fluffy on the inside. He saw the same girl with the bow sitting near an empty blanket and pillow, so he went over there and looked over at her.

"Mind if I sleep here?" He asked fairly quietly. She looked up from her book and nodded before going back to reading. He laid down and opened his mouth to ask her what her name was, until he heard the loud cheerful voice of the blonde. He was surprised however to see that it was the same blonde he had met outside of Junior's, and it was the same red cloaked girl, just without the cloak.

"Helloooooo! I believe you two may know each other." The blonde said, oblivious to the fact the girl with the bow wasn't interested.

"Aren't you the girl who exploded?"

"Um. Y-yeah, my name's Ruby, but you can call me Crater…errrr… never mind. Actually you can just call me Ruby."

He had to stifle a laugh at that, but then the conversation got boring so he ignored it, instead trying to fall asleep until he heard Weiss scream that some of them were trying to get sleep. He shot his eyes open and bolted upright, glaring at the heiress.

"Look, princess, you screaming about it isn't going to help," he hissed between his teeth, getting sick and tired of her already. "You shut up and go to sleep. They aren't that loud, so shut it." He growled loudly at her.

She let out a huff and spun away. "What would I expect from an idiot." She said as she left.

"What did you say?" he growled, ready to go after her but felt a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Blake, he had paid enough attention to grab their names.

"Don't do it, trust me, it's not worth it on people like her." He slowly backed down, breathing deeply.

"Thanks Blake, hey wait…" he took a small sniff of the air. "Are you a-" he was cut off as she stood up and put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Don't tell anyone, please." He nodded slowly, remembering who she was. He leaned over and whispered to her. "Don't worry, I won't tell, also, just to make it fair, I'm one too."

She smiled and nodded in thanks. "We'll keep each other's secrets safe."

"Anyway, sleep well, mind if you turn off the light though, it is annoying, just a little."

She nodded and blew out the candle, crawling into her sleeping area next to his as they both fell asleep, unsure of what the following day would hold for them.

**The ending quote for today will be this. "Not everything that counts can be counted, and not everything that can be counted counts." These quotes are by the same man, so if you figure out one, you figure out both. Anyway, this is Qopster, saying I hope you had a nice read, leaving…. For now…. I shall be back fairly soon with Chapter 5, but what shall happen there? Shut up and wait, I'm not a superhuman typer here Jesus. I still love you guys :D By the way, if you noticed, Justin is the main focus right now, and that will be the case until the initiation. Once there, well, everyone gets fair time…. Fair-sh time.**


	5. Team Roster For Team ARES

**This is more for me than anyone reading this, but I wanted to post this anyway. If any of these contradict what I have in the other chapter, I have a feeling I messed up the eyes, please tell me so and I'll try to fix it. Otherwise, well, no quote cause I don't consider this a chapter, just a reference guide.**

Characters:

Jessica:

Aura and Semblance : camouflage by bending light around herself, green color.

Combat Clothes:

Head to toe in black

Mask covers mouth and nose, similar to a ninja

Black gloves with gas releases on the palm that can be alternated. Usually knock out.

Sheath on her back right above her rear with the grip facing her right side

Weapons:

Wakizashi (Short sword)

Collapsible Sniper Rifle with a bipod (Looks like Ruby's when folded)

Dual Revolvers

Normal Clothes: Bright Colored Shirts with jeans or shorts like Yang, just black ones.

Personality: Happy, peppy, likes to be on time, disorganized, cheerful, ball of sunshine, doesn't know when enough's enough. Opposite of her fighting style.

Symbol: A Black Dagger surrounded by green flames

Description: Intelligent, emerald eyes, long, flowing black hair, lean, strong muscles, curvaious body similar to Yang's. 6 feet tall

Justin:

Aura and Semblance: Short Range Teleportation, Black

Combat Clothes:

Black Slacks

Black Gloves

Black Cape with Red diamonds on the top and bottom

Black Trench Coat

Black Fedora with Red trim and red spades surrounding it

Weapons:

Joker Playing Cards infused with different types of dust including explosive fire, ice, and electric which shoots strings of electricity in a 5 foot radius.'

Dual Daggers

Dual Pistols (Berettas) with Jokers on the hilts

Normal Clothes: Black hoodie with a black shirt that has playing cards on the front, a black shirt with a joker on the front, a black shirt with a red card on the back, or a red shirt with a black playing card on the back. All of these are with black jeans.

Personality: Quiet, moody, quick to anger, impulsive if in a bad mood, secretive, if in a good mood, can be friendly.

Symbol: A red playing card with black flames around it.

Other facts: He has two orange fox ears hidden by his fedora and does so to protect himself from people like Cardin(le asshole)

Description: Black Hair, Orange Ears, bright orange eyes, strong lean muscles, 6 feet and 4 inches tall.

Conner Easton:

Aura and Semblance: Allows him to create a barrier in a 15 foot radius. Yellow.

Combat Clothes: An Orange T-shirt and gray sweat pants with his weapon on top.

Weapons: APPS (Brass color)

Cannons on feet, hands, and back.

Fires and of the bullet types listed bellow.

Normal Clothes: An Orange t-shirt and gray

Personality: Friendly, caring, kind, slow to anger unless you do something to upset him prior to making him mad.

Symbol: The Taurus Symbol for Astrology with a yellow sun in the background

Description: Ram faunus with two ram horns, yellow eyes, 7 feet tall, broad shoulders, kind face, really buff and strong.

Katherine:

Aura and Semblance: Lets her teleport 20 feet and leave an after image, 5 second recharge. Color is red.

Combat Clothes: White scarf, black combat boots, black jeans, grey sweatshirt overtop a grey shirt with her symbol on the back.

Weapons:

Fists summon glyphs wherever she is punching, be it the air or ground and whatever type the glyph is appears. Fire=fire, ice=ice, etc.

Scarf ignites and can be used as a whip.

Boots can be used to freeze enemies on contact or freeze the ground by hitting it hard enough.

Normal Clothes: Anything no containing a skirt.

Personality: Friendly, quiet, likes reading more than anything.

Symbol: Angel with Black wings and a White Halo

Description: 5 feet and 9 inches tall, violet eyes, cute features, nice curves, (not as good as Yang but better than Blake), kind face, red hair.

Bullet Types Include:

Explosive Fire

Electric

Ice

Pure Dust Energy Shots

Aura Shots

**SUBJECT TO CHANGE**


	6. Chapter 5-First Pairing of Happiness

**HiHi! How's everyone doing that enjoys my story? Especially my 2 followers :D Please though, don't be shy to review. Sorry I didn't post for soooo long. School+school+parents+stress were really getting to me, ummm, quote quote quote, what shall it be today? "Being rich and famous isn't all happiness and at times the pressures have gotten to me."**

Justin let out a small groan as he woke up to the cheerful singing of another student, her voice pissing him off to no extent. He looked up at let out a small sigh at the sight of the other guy.

_I'd hate to be him, must suck having to listen to her that close._ He thought before getting up and stretching. He made sure his hat was still on so nobody knew he was a Faunus. Today was the day, the big day to find out who was and wasn't going to Beacon to learn to kill monsters.

After grabbing a quick breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and lots of syrup and cleaning up, he headed to the locker room. Once inside he quickly went to his locked, typed his combination in and grabbed his weapons. He strapped his daggers to his sides, stored his pistols in his pockets, and wrapped a belt around where he stored his different kind of dust cards.

He walked out of the room quickly before he could be forced to talk to anyone, heading out to the cliff half an hour earlier than anybody needed. He sat on a platform, staring into the sky as he just thought about what Beacon would be like. Slowly the other hoping to be students walked to the cliff and went to their own platform, as did Glynda and Ozpin.

Justin waved to Conner as he went to a platform a few over to his right who got a big smile in return. He ignored anything they said until her heard the first click. He looked over to his left and saw people being flung into the air, and he was next. He looked up and saw Ozpin with a small twinkle in his eyes.

He let out a small sigh. "Are you fucking with me?" he swore before being launched into the air.

He laughed and let out a small whoop of enjoyment despite himself. _Now…how do I land? Aaah, fuck it I'll come up with something._ As the ground came closer and closer, he grabbed a nearby trunk with one dagger, spinning himself half way around the trunk before dislodging the knife and flying to the next tree. He did this process several times before rolling as he hit the ground, a lot less hard than he expected, but still letting out an omph.

He stood up and took a quick look around, his hands drifting to his pockets on instinct. Seeing nothing dangerous, he started to head North, unknown to him that a pair of red eyes were following him.

(Conner's POV)

He had listened attentively to everything Goodwitch had to say, making sure his armor was on nice and tightly before being launched into the air, letting out a small meep in surprise. They had to increase the strength for what they used to launch him, just because of his weapons and size.

As he neared the ground, grinning with joy, he blasted off a few shots at the ground to slow his decent, but he still created a nice sized crater in the center. He brushed off the dust that settled on him from the blast before stretching.

"Aaaaaah, haven't done that in a while….so…" he said to himself. "Which way is North again?" He pointed in the opposite direction from where he was launched and began to propel himself over in that direction, jumping almost above the tree line with every blast. After a few blasts, he stopped and slowly turned to his left and right.

_Something…is off…where are the Grim?_ He asked himself, before raising his arm to block the pounce of a Beowolf.  
"Heh Heh, there you are," he said with a grin, realizing that he was now surrounded by a pack of them with their leader in the front, howling loudly so that more would join them.

He just grinned and hit a button on his right hand, turning his hand mounted cannons into their Gatling guns form. He spread his arms out wide as the Grim began to rush him, his guns reving up before he turned the barrels into the Grim's faces. As soon as they were in postions, he pulled the trigger and let loose, laughing as the bullets began to launch the Grim away from him just because of how strong each shot was.

"Yeah baby! Wooohooo!" he cried out, laughing all the time. Unknown to him, his hollering had attracted the attention of a few other creatures. He looked up to see an Ursa swing at his head.

"Oh crap," was all he could say while raising his arms to protect himself, but he was too slow.

Just before the arms would have hit, the Ursa's head was blown off by a single shot to the head from a silenced sniper rifle.

"What? Where? Who?" He asked himself, clearly confused.

(Jessica's POV)

_Why did I save him? Because it would have looked bad on my report that's all…but now I have to be his teammate for the next 4 years…I could have had worse people on my team though, so I guess he's alright_.

All of this went through her head as she reloaded her sniper rifle before putting it away again. She slid down the hill and walked over to the behemoth, tapping him on the shoulder.

"We're partners now. I'm the one who saved you," she said with a cheerful grin, reaching up to rub his hair

"Ahhh, thanks! My name's Conner, what's your's?" Conner said with a large, cheerful grin that equaled her's.

"Jessica, you can call me Jessie, Jess, or Jessica. Any of those work. So, we get to be on the same team for the next four years right! This is going to be awesome," she said, reaching her fist out for a fist bump. "Common man don't leave me hanging."

He laughed and gave her what she wanted, making sure to be gentle. "Alright Jess, so, where to? I'll follow you, cause I'll be honest, I'm not good with directions."

"Alright, we go…that a way!" she exclaimed while pointing North. "Let's go!"

"Alrighty then!" He said blasting himself forward as Jessica jogged along side him, heading to the ruins.  
**Oh, by the way, I'm going to edit the previous chapters, ehhhh, within the next month, no, 2 weeks, cause I have 1.5 days off for MD elections. Woot woot! Anyway yeah, I'll try to post more frequently, but I'm in hard classes so cut me some slack please. Ciaoooo from Qopster! (pronounced Qwop-ster)**


	7. Chapter 6-Second Pairing and Stuff

**Hiya! It's me again and I have good news, well several pieces of good new and one piece of bad news. The good news first cause who doesn't love good news? I got more followers! Yaaaaaay, love you guys, no homo. Also, I take a creative writing class, and in it, well, I'm allowed to write. I choose that this fanfiction will be my 10,000 word "novel". This means I'll be able to post more often. Also, I made this early, soooo kudos to everyone who's still here. Now, the bad news. If anyone read my reviews for this, one person called this a joke. This isn't a joke to me. I write cause I love it, and when someone says what I've made is a a joke, they can fuck off and go straight to hell. I'll even call Satan up and tell him to keep an eye out for him/her. So, as I said in the beginning, don't insult. Give creative or useful advise. Also, the other person who wrote, thanks man. I will fix that though, cause people don't like hug blocks of texts. Just a simple quote thingy today. "What goes around comes around." Now, to the story!**

Justin moved a branch out of his way, taking in the scenery and calm environment her was currently in. He looked like he was taking a relaxing stroll through the forest, but in reality he had his ear open for anyone or anything that would try to get him. So far there was nothing, but in the distance he could barely hear explosions, his ears twitching with each one under his hat.

_Heh, I guess someone already got in a fight_. He thought to himself, his hands sliding down to his hips again as if to make sure his guns were there. After gripping their familiar hilts reassuringly, he smiled softly to himself. He knew he would be fine, he was himself after all.

He heard the growls and soon enough, an entire pack of Ursa had him surrounded. There were ten in total, all hungry and seeking his blood.

He reached into his belt and grabbed a handful of cards infused with fire crystals, spreading them out in his hands, one between each finger on both hands. He got ready to throw them, when all of a sudden something fell out of the sky and onto an Ursa's head, crushing it instantly. As the dust cleared a figure hopped out of it and went back to back with Justin.  
"Hiya, mind if we do introductions later? I saw the pack and though I could help you out." She said quickly, her eyes darting from one Ursa to the other.

Instead of replying, he simply began his assault, sprinting straight for the first Ursa. As it swung it's paw, he jumped over it's swing, landing on his outstretched paw and launching himself into the sky. Up there, he his cards down below, hitting four of the Ursa at once, the cards sinking into their hides. A few were able to roar before the cards blew up into flames, killing all of them. He rolled as he landed, quickly pulling out his pistols and unloading a clip into two different Ursa's faces, storing his guns as quickly as he drew them. He swapped to his daggers and ran to go help the stranger. She was currently beating the living shit out of an Ursa, giving it a final punch to the chest that sent it through half a dozen trees before stopping as a burning mess. She had already taken out the others by the time he got there using nothing but her hands, looking up at him with a shy smile behind her scarf.

Undoing the scarf slightly, she blinked up at him and slowly reached out for a handshake. "My name's Katherine," she said in a soft, shy voice. "Nice to meat you. So…are we teammates now?"  
"My name's Justin…I think we are." He reached out and gently shook her hand before reaching up to fix his hat which never fell off. "Follow me, I know where we need to go."

"A-alright," she said, smiling as she followed. She was glad he wasn't much of a talker. He seemed alright, but she liked not having to talk all the time since she wasn't much of a talker herself.

Soon enough, they were at the ruined temple with different chess pieces of both white and black scattered among them. _Some of them are gone already, so some people must've already been here._ Aloud he said after his brief thought, "Hey, wanna grab the black knight?"

"Sure, doesn't make a difference to me." she said quietly but cheerfully.

He quickly picked it up and handed it to her who stored it in her pocket. Just then he heard the rustling of branches close to them in the nearby woods, and sprinted over before grabbing her arm. "Common, move." He said quietly, before pulling her behind a bush as she let out a small squeak of surprise.

He slowly withdrew his daggers, waiting for some monster of grim to appear, but instead it was Yang and Blake. He let out a small sigh before pulling his teammate up and walking back over to them without any explanation.

"Hi, Blake, Yang," he said looking at each of them in turn. "Thought you were Grim. Anyway, this is Katherine," he said, looking behind him and nodding to his teammate.

"H-hi! Nice to meat you," she said, smiling softly.

"Hiya Justin!" she turned to Katherine. "I'm Yang and this is Blake," she said pointing to the girl in the bow who waved to her. "Soooo, what are you guys doing here?"

"Same thing as you, grabbing our piece," he said as he pulled out their black knight.

"Alright, sooo Blake…hmmm…how about a cute little pony?"

"Sure," she replied with a small grin, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"That wasn't too hard."

"Well, it's not like this place was too difficult to find.

Katherine sweat dropped at hearing that. _It was hard! I was wondering the entire time until I found Justin, thank god I did._

He turned around to see het looking at him. "What? Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing," she said quickly, waving her arms in front of her face, blushing slightly.

Yang decided to tease her a little, noticing the blush. "Oh ho? You already have a crush on him? That was quick."

"W-what? N-n-no I d-don't," she stammered.

Justin got up and let out a sigh, walking over to the grinning Yang and hitting her on the head. "Don't make stupid jokes, we're on a battlefield right now, jokes can come once we get into the school." As he said that, he reached into his deck and threw four cards behind him, taking out four Ursas at once. "See what I mean?  
Yang just blinked in surprise. "How did you~?"

"How did I know they would be there? Don't ask don't tell." He said before walking back over to his ew teammate. "You alright?" he asked while placing a hand on her head.  
"Y-yeah thanks, i-it's not a big deal though." She said quietly, although she was glad he straightened out the situation.

"Hmph," was his only response, but then his ears twitched as her heard a loud, girlish scream, as did the others.

"Some girl's in trouble, Blake did you hear that?" Yang exclaimed to the other girl, who like Justin was staring into the sky. Yang and Katherine both looked at them, then at each other confused.

"Blake, Justin, did you guys hear that? What should we do?"

Only then did Ruby's voice become audible, both Justin and Blake pointed to the sky in unison…only to see her get knocked into a tree by a flying Jaune.

Justin sort of just froze there, before looking at Yang and Blake. "Okay, just to clarify, we heard a scream, then Ruby fell from the sky, then some guy knocked her into a tree."  
"The guy's name is Jaune, but besides that, yup!" Yang said, still a bit confused.

"Yeeeee Haaaaaw!" came from the forest as an Ursa growled, before there was an explosion on it's back and it died, falling to the ground and depositing its rider, the same, crazy, orange haired girl from earlier…that had rudely woken him.

"Awww, it's broken," the same girl said, pouting as her teammate ran up behind her.

"Nora," he gasped. "Please. Don't ever do that again," but as he looked up he was shocked to see she was gone and with Blake and Yang, dancing around saying something about being queen of the castle with a chess piece in hand.

"Nora!" The boy yelled out to the girl who was obviously Nora.

"Hee Hee, coming Ren!" she said with a small salute.

As she skipped back to him, still giggling as Yang had a WTF look on her face.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked aloud.

"I~" Yang started but was rudely cut off by the screams of a Death Stalker that broke through the forest with a red head leading it to the temple.

_Hey…isn't that the famous Pyrrha Nikos? And why is there a Death Stalker chasing her more importantly._ Justin thought, watching this all as a slight smile began to creep across his face.

Ruby fell from her tree and rolled as she landed, walking over to Yang.

"Ruby?"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" she jumped in between the two as they tried to hug, making them both bounce back in surprise as Blake just stood there, trying not to laugh as was Justin.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked, being the only calm one in that quartet.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore! Would everybody just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Two seconds seemed to slowly tick by, giving Ren enough time to run up and join the group, panting hard. Blake and Justin still stared into the sky, and Katherine joined them. Ruby batted Yang's shoulder and pointed to the sky who let her head fall, defeated.

"Um…Yang…"

Weiss seemed to scream as she road on the talon of a Nevermore, now everybody staring into the sky.

"Hmph, the Ice Queen deserves that," Justin muttered to himself, only Katherine hearing him. She looked at him, curious as to why he disliked her.

"I said jump," Ruby muttered.

"She's going to fall." Blake said, arms still crossed as Nora stared at the Nevermore through fake binoculars.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"She's falling."

Justin looked over to the side as he heard some leaves rustle before watching Jaune jump out to catch Weiss.

"Just dropping in?" He asked in the most corny matter.

She looked down at the ground and so did he before they both fell, Jaune cushioning her fall.

"My hero," She said as cold as ever.

"My back…" he groaned.

Pyrrha was knocked to them from the Death Stalker, Justin walking over to help her up.

"Great, now the gang's all here, we can all die together." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it," Ruby announced before charging straight at the Death Stalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called out.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Justin groaned out before rushing after her, not wanting the dunce to get hurt. Sure she was idiotic, but she was nice, and the world could use some more nice people.

Her attack was knocked back and she landed flat on her ass before getting up.

"D-don't worry, totally fine," she called out to them before turning around and firing a shot off before turning and running.

"Ruby!" Yang decided to run after her as the Nevermore swung around until it was above Ruby. It swung it's midnight black wings down and launched a bunch of feathers down, ones which Justin dodged easily but Ruby's cloak was caught on and Yang had to stop for.

"Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" she cried out, still tugging on her hood as the Death Stalker drew closer. It raised its tail above her, causing the small girl to freeze before it swung down at her.

"Ruby!" Yang cried out.

Just as it was about to hit, Justin held it back with his daggers, falling onto one knee. He turned back to Ruby with a fire in his eyes.

"Get…the fuck…moving already!" he growled.

Ruby paled as he said that. _He looks just as scary as the Nevermore._ She thought, but took his advice and ran back to Yang who was glad she was alright. Katherine took this time to join Justin and knock the tail back, allowing them to join the others. They had a quick discussion about what to do before deciding what their course of action would be. They would run for the cliffs and say screw the Grim.

While everyone began to run, Justin hung back for a little. Katherine walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, common, everybody else is going." She said softly.

"Hmm, oh…yeah, let's go," he muttered, wondering where was the guy he had met earlier. Where exactly was Conner?

**Thanks for reading another chapter. I'll get my next one out fairly soon. This is Qopster saying goodnight and sleep well. Please continue reading if you like it. Nothing makes me happier than having people enjoy what I write! Please, pm me or write a review or contact me somehow. I'd love to hear from you people that can actually stay here this long. **0_0**Ciaooooo! Hmph, just realized when I said goodnight I really didn't stop did I? Oh well. :P**


	8. Update 1: Very Short

**I just want to post a quick update, I will include a list of things I have done so far.**

**1) I will post more often (hopefully) due to school.**

**2) I have fixed my first 4 chapters so that they are easier to read and not huge ass paragraphs.**

**3)You guys better be glad for #2 cause it was a pain in my ass. :3**

**4)Please keep on reading, my next chapter will be this weekend or at least by Tuesday.**

**5) slight changes in the Team Roster, all I did was change some thing I noticed weren't consistent.**

**Soooo yeah, short update, but one I deemed necessary none the less. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 7-Teams made!

**Sorry, I'm rushing to post this so my parents don't chop my head off. Ummm, quote, ummm. "Nothing is permanent in this world-not even our troubles" Anyway, please read! :D**

Conner pushed a tree branch out of his way, holding for it for Jessica who was right behind him.

"You sure this is the right way?" He asked while scratching his head in confusion. They still hadn't had found the temple yet, and he was beginning to think they were just heading in circles.

"Um…I thought I was following you…you were in front after all."

"What?! Seriously? Oh god, we're not going to get there at all. We're probably in the complete opposite direction. What do we do?" He clawed frantically through his hair, confused and worried.

"Now now, we'll find it soon enough. I mean, the forest isn't that big of a place right?"

She stared at him like he was an idiot. "Yes…yes it is a big place. We saw how big from the cliff…and we could very well be extremely lost."

"Oh, well, all we can do is keep on looking for that temple thingy right?" He said just as cheerfully.

"Yup Yup!" They headed deeper and deeper into the forest, looking for the temple all the while. They ended up in front of a large rock formation, and Jess offered that they could climb it.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He crouched for a few moments, letting his boots charge before screaming, "We have Blastoff!" He went soaring straight up into the sky before landing on top of the rocks.

"Hmmm… oh…oh crap baskets." Unknown to him before he had landed up there, there was an extremely large pack of a combination of Ursas, even more Beowolves, and a King Taijitu. He looked to the sky and saw a Nervermore circling around to the right of them.

"Hey…ummm….what's the proper term for there's a ton of grim in front of me?" He asked, calling down to Jessica.

"That's called we gtfo and retreat, why? Oh…you mean…"  
"Yeah, there's a lot here, we should probably~' he had to stop talking to punch a beowolf back and send it flying at another. "probably should get running." He blasted himself backwards, taking out two other beowolves before landing and launching himself again, always charging while in mid air.

Jessica had already started running when he called out something else. "By the way, I saw a Nevermore circling a bit to the right of where I was, so if we go there, we should find other people. It only circles when it's fighting or hunting someone. So if we follow it~"

"We find other people, nice job dude!" She grinned up at him as he launched into the air again. "Let's go!"

It wasn't long until they broke into the clearing, the pack still behind them. Jessica was the first one to see the temple, so she sprinted over and grabbed them a random piece, not looking at it.

"Okay, let's…oh Jesus." The just came in to see the Nevermore sit on top of the tower and screech as the Deathstalker broke through the forest. As Jessica and Conner ran onto the field, the pack behind them with the King Taijitu in the lead was closing in.

"We need to hook up with them, can you do that?"

"Alright boss, consider it done." While the Deathstalker chased them onto the ruined bridge, he stopped hopping and stood still. Jessica looked back.

_He better know what the hell he's doing._ She thought, before focusing on her objective, just getting to them.

So far, Jaune, Justin, Katherine, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were on one side while the other four girls, Yang, Weiss, Ruby and Blake were all on the tower. Justin and Katherine were hiding in the ruins on either side of the Deathstalker, helping out however they could. Justin with his cards and Katherine ran back and forth, hitting it with glyphs.

All of a sudden, Justin fell to the ground, screaming in pain. _No! Not right now!_ He had one hand over his face, one eye peaking out between two fingers. "Arggggh~!" He screamed, confusing the four on the bridge and getting Ren and Pyrrah knocked back.

Katherine rushed over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…you alright?' she asked softly.

"Run..." he hissed between his teeth. "Please…run…"

"What? Why? I'm not going to, I want to help."

He stood up abruptly, his eyes dark red. "Run," he hissed, picking her up and launching her at Jaune. She knocked down both Jaune and Pyrrah. He sprinted over, picking them both up and launched them away across the ruined bridge. He then kicked back both Ren and Nora, sending them flying back and knocking back down the other three who were standing there. He reached into his coat and pulled out the mask, quickly slipping it on.

_And here I was hoping not to use this._ He suddenly laughed psychotically, the five on the other side looking at him confused.

"Have none of you really put it together yet? The weapons I use? My style of fighting? Hmph, then again, not many people have seen me fight and report it." He turned around, throwing his arms out, the Red Joker side of him taking control. "I am the Red Joker, pleased to meet you all. Now if you excuse me, this Deathstalker and I have a game to finish."

As he said this, the Deathstalker raised his tail as if to finish him once and for all. Behind the mask, a small gleam came into his eyes as it swung down. At the last second he sidestepped it, wrapping an arm around the golden stinger as it lifted back up. He swung his knives at the tail, dropping the stinger onto its head and cracking the hard shell.

"Awww, it's over already." He let go of the tail and fell onto the broken stinger, jumping up and down on it with a gleeful laugh as it screamed in pain, writhing, trying to get him off. He stepped off of it's dead corpse, brushing his coat down. The other five stared at him with mixed feelings.

Jaune stared at him with fear, Pyrrah and Ren with trepidation, Nora with a pure 'Oh Jesus that was Awesome!' face and Katherine who looked a bit impressed.

"You have to admit," she said softly. "That was pretty cool."  
"Hell yeah it was!" Nora scream, jumping up and down.

"Yeah…cool is a word…so is scary as hell." Jaune said, shaking a bit. "Who are you exactly?"

"Me? I am two people, right now I am both, it's kind of weird to be two people at once let me tell you." He took off the mask to show that one eye was currently a dark blood red, the other his normal orange. "I am the Red Joker and Justin Reef, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Pyrrah said, before asking. "You won't attack us will you?"

"Depends, if you attack first I won't hold back, but I did make a deal with Ozpin to get here, and I'm not crazy enough to go against him. That would probably get the whole Vale police department, army, and teachers on me. I can barely fight Glynda to a standstill, and that was me going full out, she was only using half her power. Anyway, no, I won't"

"Good, that's a nice thing to hear."

"Anyway, let's go help the oth~" he was cut off by the hollering of somebody before a large crater formed 20 feet away from him where Conner just landed. He walked out in his APPS suit, looking around as Justin hid his mask.

"Hi guys. I see you already took out this guy…so how do you feel about a huge pack of Ursas, beowolves, and a King Taijitu?"

Right then, Justin collapsed to the ground, sweat dripping from his face. Conner and Katherine ran over to him, worried.

"hey, Justin, what's wrong?" Conner asked, putting a hand on his forehead. "I could get a better temperature if I took your hat off…"

Justin grabbed his hand in a death grip. "Never take off my hat without my direct permission, got it." He said while panting, clearly exhausted.

"A-alright if you say so." Conner was still worried, but he would let it go if he said to. "Anyway, who can fight?"

Everybody else voiced their readiness, taking out their respective weapons.

"Katherine," Justin said, gesturing for her to come closer which she did,

"What is it?"

"Get me to the top of that tower," he pointed to a small ruined column. "I can help too."

"If you say so, I'll have faith in you."

"Thanks." She picked him up bridal style, making him blush slightly but she didn't notice. She began to run straight at the pillar, jumping up and off of other until she was at the top where she gently set him down, his legs dangling off the edge.

"Thanks again," he said as she hopped back down.

"No problem, just don't get hurt," she waved before going to join the fray. Ren and Nora were currently engaging the King Taijitu. In reality, Ren was taking care of it while Nora kept the other monsters off of his back. Conner had his guns in minigun form and moved down anything that got close to him, laughing as he did so. Some randomly dropped to the ground, and Justin figured whoever was doing that was Conner's partner that he made. Jaune and Pyrrah were working together too take out any Grimm they encountered. More like Pyrrah did enough to compensate for both of them with Jaune helping every now and then.

Justin stood up slowly, somewhat shaky and turned his attention to the creatures of grim below him.

"Time for the Grand Finale!" He threw every single one of his red cards into the air and above the grim which slowly floated down between them. As soon as one stepped on one of the cards, they blew up, setting off the other ones. All of the people weren't harmed, but the only thing left of the monsters were piles of ash, besides the King Taijitu. Ren had taken that out.

"I think it's time….for me to close my curtain." He said before falling from the pillar, exhausted from so much usage of his rage. He had had it working since the fight with the Deathstalker, so his body was drained.

Katherine rushed over and grabbed her partner before he hit the floor, shaking her head. "I knew he shouldn't have done that.' She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, it looks like team RWBY took care of the Nevermore."

"Yeah, pretty amazing right?" Conner said, getting a general murmur or agreement.

"What about him?" Jaune asked, pointing at Justin.

"Isn't he a criminal? Shouldn't we report him to the police?" Ren asked, finally talking.

"Who's a criminal?" Conner and his partner, Jessica who just joined them asked.

Everybody explained to those two what had happened, and they both stared at the sleeping student in confusion.

"He's a nice guy, a bit quiet but nice." Conner stated firmly.

"I'll give him a chance," Jessica said with a shrug.

Ren repeated his question and they thought about it for a little bit.

"Ozpin knew he was here, so its fine. Ozpin knows what he's doing, otherwise he wouldn't be a headmaster would he?"

That convinced the others, so they all headed to join Team RWBY, agreeing not to tell them yet.

"Jaune Ark, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper. Led by Jaune Ark."

Jaune looked confused and a bit mortified by the new position, until Pyrrah gave him a friendly punch that sent him to the ground. Then he just looked a bit pathetic.

The four of them left the stage, as Jessica, Justin, Conner, and Katherine all went onto the stage.

"Jessica Abati, Justin Reef, Conner Easton, and Katherine Sapphire. The four of you collected the black knight pieces. From this day forth you will work together as, team JACK. Led by," he hade an annoying pause. "Jessica Abati."

"Nice teammate," Conner gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground as she laughed.

"Put me down, put me down!" she said while laughing, gasping for air.

Justin watched them with a small smile. He had woken up after they climbed the cliff and was told the situation by Katherine. She seemed like she'd be a nice friend to have. His thoughts froze. _Did I just think friend? I haven't thought of something like that in ages._ He smiled though. _Maybe, maybe it'll be a nice thing to have_.

The left the stage as the last team went onto the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose."

She got a bear hug from her sister, who Justin was surprised didn't suffocate her with affection.

"Looks like things are shaping out to be an…interesting year," Ozpin said before leaving the stage, the new teammates gathering together to talk with each other, everyone excited. Except, perhaps, the Ice Queen.

**Look, I know the system is that the person who fits the J should have been leader, but screw that. Jessica was originally the A, but then I didn't want Justin to be leader so I swapped place sorta. Regardless SCREW THE SYSTEM THIS IS MY FANFIC I DO IT HOW I DO IT! :D Have a nice night. I filled my promise of doing it by Tuesday, EC American time Tuesday at least ;)**


	10. Chapter 8-Afternoon after the initiation

**Seeeeeeee? Thank you school for giving me extra time to type this chapter! :D Anyway, here it is, the quote. "Look to the sky. You'll never find rainbows if you're looking down. Oooo, yah! Thank you for the glorious comment Mr. Guest :D And also thanks for another follower. I like having people read my stuff and not hate it. :3 Anyway, on with the show.**

**Ps...might be kind of boring. No action, just...lot's of talking and Yangness.**

Justin walked into his new dorm room, throwing his duffel onto the bed in the corner farthest from the bathrooms. He then sat on the edge of it, looking through his stuff. Some cards, clothes, extra dust in a protective case, and a few mementos from his past. The picture, a trophy from Signal, and some more odds and ends.

He let out a small sigh, flopping onto his bead. He had hopped to keep his other identity a secret for a while, but it was already out. It wasn't long until the other four people on his team came in. Katherine claimed the bed next to his, Conner next to her, and Jessica by the door.

"Alright Team!" Jessica exclaimed while hopping on top of her bead. "We're going to set up our headquarters here and now! Got it!"

She was met by silence, but Conner looked up and grinned. "How about we just unpack first, then we can make this into an HQ?"

She let out a small sigh and pouted. "Fine, have it your way. Do it the boring way."

They all focused on unpacking their own stuff, most of them just having clothes to put on clothes hangers and in closets. Katherine and Justin put books in the shelf, agreeing to split the space 50/50. Jessica Hung a map of Vale on the wall as well as a poster of some random boy band. Conner just laid down on the bed before realizing his feet hung off the edge.

_Hmmm, going to have to fix that someway._ He thought, before unpacking his weapons and storing them above his bed, mounting them to the wall.

Justin got up and opened the window, letting a nice, cool breezes float in through the window, making the room more similar to the outdoor temperature. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Jessica looking at him.

"Common, we all need to talk as a team about your…situation."

He let out a small sigh, but nodded, following her and sitting on the floor while the others sat around him on their beds.

"So…ummm…dude…you're…?" Conner asked, for once seeming hesitant.

"Mhmm, I'm the Red Joker."

"And is that who you really are?" Jessica asked, staring at him intently.

"I am me, simple as that."

"That's not very simple, it's not simple at all!" Jessica yelled at him, getting a bit pissed off before calming herself. "Just…elaborate."

"I am me, I am both Justin Reef and the Red Joker, depends on whether or not I have this on." He took out the mask from his pocket, twisting it around and looking at it while the others gasped at the sight of it. "Want to talk with the Red Joker again?" He said this innocently, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Like hell we do!" Jessica yelled at him, scared of what could possibly happen. "How do we know you wouldn't kill us or something?"  
"I made a deal with Ozpin, even the Red Joker knows not to fuck with Ozpin, both of me do."

"Okay…mind stepping outside for a bit, we need to talk… actually wait," she stopped him as he got up to leave, looking curiously at each other. "How come you never take off your fedora?"

"I don't want to, and if you tell me to, I will disobey. Don't touch this hat, I have it on for a reason." He then left the room without another word, leaning against the wall outside their room as they discussed among themselves.

Outside their rooms, as he leaned against the wall, he saw Yang walk up to him.

"Hey Yang, what's up?"  
"You, me, talk now." She grabbed him as he looked at her confused and began to drag him down the hall, away from the team rooms.

"Okay, okay, what do you want to talk to me about?"

She leaned in and stared at his face, causing him to blush and lean back a bit. "W-what is it?"

"Are you…The Red Joker?"

His face went pale and she nodded. "Yup, I figured as much," she said as if she had had a hunch for a while.

"How'd you know?" he asked while sliding to the floor.

"When we were fighting the Nevermore, I looked back and saw someone who looked remarkably similar to the figure, and used similar weapons to the person who gave me this." She pulled out the rose he had given her a while back. "Seem familiar."

He laughed at the sight of it. "I should've knocked you out when I had the chance to. Aaaah, but you seemed like it'd be alright to leave you awake, so I did…that…like my present to you?"

"It was corny as hell coming from a magician, but it was pretty awesome." She gave him a light punch. "It was cool what you did, the flower and hopping up the buildings, like something from a movie," she said wistfully, staring out the window."So anyway, are you a good or bad guy?"

Justin pondered on that for a few moments. What was he? Good or bad? "I think calling myself good or bad is…rather…subjective. The police see me as bad, but many people view me as a good guy because I put down criminals. The police just envy me I think. So I consider myself in the gray area, leaning closer to good."

"Hmph, good enough, but I'm just saying," she grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall. "You hurt my sister and you're dead." Her eyes flared red and she glared at him, before the turned violet and she set him down gently."Okay?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah yeah yeah, I get it."

"Common, let's go back. By the way, my team's room is right next to yours. We're sandwiched between you guys and JNPR."

"Hm, good to know we have some people we know near us. Oh, by the way, my team and JNPR know about me, but Ruby, Weiss and Blake don't. Mind umm…doing me a solid and not telling them?"

"Yeah sure, it's not a big deal, but I won't tell them if you don't want me to."

"Thank Yang." By then, they were already outside the dorms, and Yang waved bye before entering her room. Outside his room, Jessica stood there with her hands on her hips and an evil grin on her face.

"Oooh? Already have a girlfriend? I didn't see Yang as your type."

"Yeah yeah, she's not my girlfriend. We just had to talk about, well what team RWBY doesn't know."

"Aaaah, that, speaking of which, common, we'll tell you what we decided."

(Back in the past after Justin left the room)

"Okay…sooo…Justin's the Red Joker…that's a thing." Jessica said bluntly after the door was shut.

"Yeah, but um, he is a nice guy. Sure a bit antisocial, but there are people like that." Conner said trying to defend him.

"I don't know if I do or don't like in all honesty. He protected me a few times, but he also…when he fought the Deathstalker…he was scary. He also threw five of us away from the battle. We could have helped!"

"I don't think he's that much of a team fighter. He seems more like one to go solo and do as much as he could rather than rely on his team mates to help him out. Maybe he has some history with bad teams?"

"I doubt it. Where else would he get a team?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe at Singal or another school he was put with several bad teams." Katherine suggested.

"Hmmm, possible, that could be possible. It sucks that we can't check the records of all the schools."

"Well…that would also take ages you know," Conner said, smiling softly.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine, fine. Let's just make some questions to ask him when we let him back in."

They all agreed to that, and it wasn't too long until they opened the door and let him back in.

(Back in the present)

"Okay, so sit on your bed, we're going to ask you a few questions." Jessica instructed him.

He went over and did as she said, looking over at the other tree who were sitting on the sides of their beds, spacing themselves so they didn't have to look over anybody's shoulder.

"First question," Jessica said while taking out a folded piece of paper. "Why did you become the Red Joker?"

"Revenge, mainly against criminals."

"Does that mean you were once a criminal?"

"No, not a criminal."

"Alright, second question~"

Justin cut her off. "You mean third question right?"

"Yeah fine third question, whatever. Why did you kill people?"

"I don't kill many people. I do that because its not my place to decide their fates. That's why there are courts. Those I do kill…I don't do it on purpose. They are usually accidents."

She looked satisfied by this. "I'll ask again, do you want to hurt any of us? Or will you possibly hurt any of us?"

"If you guys attack me first, I won't hold back. But if you guys don't, I promise to help you guys out however I can."

"Alright, last question." She put the piece of paper away. "You hungry?"

He laughed at this. "Yeah sure I can go for a bite to eat, why not? We going to the cafeteria?"

"Yup yup, common guys!" Jessica got up and led the team down the steps, officially united as one group and one team.

"So um…you guys won't tell anybody else about who I am right?"

"Yeah we won't right guys?" Jessica voiced for them, all of them nodding in agreement.

Justin smiled softly. "Alright, I think as Ozpin said, this will defiantly be an interesting year."

**Soooo yeah. Done this. Next one should be out, eeeeeeeh. Monday I want to say? Monday sounds like a good day, but I am going to visit my aunt and uncle, so maybe Wednesday. I don't know. Anyway, please follow this story if you like it. I will add at least another 10k words here, but I plan on making this an 100k good story, sound good? :D**


	11. Chapter 9-Revelations Part 1

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it's been two weeks, but school and stress and life and parents and my school got hit by a car, and AHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But! I did type a 4,500 chapter for later where my Blake ship is. Sooo yeah, but that's for later. My quote is going to be from a Roosterteeth production. Also, no title for this chapter cause I couldn't think of one, but pm me if you have an idea. "I've been responsible for enough of their problems in the past, and I'll be damned before I let you cause any more." Anyway...STORY! (sorry again)**

It was Goodwitch's training class. A ton of people where there as it was a big class, but nobody cared. Teams sat with each other, RWBY with each other, Jack with themselves, and JNPR…minus their leader who was currently suffering an ass whooping from Cardin, the leader of the jackasses known as team CRDL.

"That's enough," Goodwitch said as she walked onto stage, Cardin lowering his weapon as she did so, Jaune sitting up from his position on the ground.

"Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has no dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual, this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match~"

Justin began to ignore her at that point, instead looking at the others standing around him. Most people seemed to be chuckling at Jaune's misfortune, while teams RWBY, JNPR, and JACK seemed more worried than anything…until they heard about the Vital Festival, where everyone seemed to get excited…except for Pyrrah who was looking at Jaune.

Jessica looked around, only to see that Justin had gone missing while they were getting all excited. "Hey guys…" Jessica said to all of the three teams. "Any of you see where Justin went?" All of them shook their heads no, before looking around.

"Hey…where's Blake as well? Wasn't she right here?" Yang asked, pointing to where their teammate was a few moments ago.

"She probably went to the bathroom or something," Weiss said dismissively.

"Or maybe she's trying to get it on with~" Yang was cut off by a cry of "NO!"s from the others, making her grin. "It's possible."

"No Yang…no, it's not," Ruby said, face palming.

Blake returned quickly, and just as Weiss had guessed, she had just run to the bathroom.

"Did you see Justin around? Not to say I don't trust him by himself…but…I don't want him to get out of hand per say," Jessica admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Oh yeah, I saw him. He was heading towards the library, or the gym, or the auditorium, or to class, there's a lot in that direction."

"Oh…well…you guys want to form some search parties for him, we can't have him miss lunch."

"WHAT?!" Nora screamed as she hopped up. "Have him miss lunch! That's insane! You can't miss lunch!"

Ren sighed. "I guess that means we're in, I don't think our leader's up to it right now though, so Pyrrah, you watch him for us alright?"

"I will, thanks," she said, still looking at him worriedly.

"Team RWBY's in!" Yang said, hopping around. "I'm bored anyway."

"Hey, can we at least put it up to a vote?" Weiss asked.

"Alright fine," Ruby said while pouting.

Ruby, yang, and Blake voted yes while Weiss voted no, so they were in.

"Alright, here's the plan. Team JACK minus the J but I don't wanna call us Team ACK will check the class rooms on the 3rd floor, Ren and Nora, you also have the classrooms, but on the 2nd floor, and Team RWBY, you guys get the special rooms, the auditorium, the gym, and anything else on the first floor. That good for you guys?"

They all nodded before splitting up. Yang and Blake would stick together while Weiss and Ruby did the same. Yang and Blake would check the gym and the training rooms while the other two would check the auditorium and Library.

Blake and Yang entered the abandoned gym, looking around. The lights were on, showing that someone had been in here recently, but nobody was in the main room that they could see. While looking around, they saw that the lights in the physical training room were on. Yang grinned and put a finger to her lips, tip toeing over to the entrance. She then swung it open, hopping in, hoping to scare him.

She looked around in confusion. Where was he? It looked like he should have been here. She looked around and saw that the punching bag had been recently used and on it was a note. She walked over and picked it off, calling Blake in.

"It looks like he was here, but where is he?" she said, turning to her partner and lifting the note, which was just empty.

She looked at it and saw it, flipping it around and trying to see if there was any meaning to I, but couldn't find any. Just then, with her extremely sensitive hearing she could hear the sound of a thump behind them. She wiped around and saw someone she didn't expect to, standing at the entrance to the room. He was a well known criminal, so she pulled out her Gambol Shroud and tapped Yang.

"We have company, and not the nice kind. The Red Joker is here."

"What, really?" Yang turned around and saw Justin there. "Oh so he is."

"Yang, if you would be so kind as to…entertain me. I wish to fight Blake just by herself, for fun of course." Justin said behind his mask, one eye glowing red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get involved if you get out of hand."

"Wait, you guys know each other? Who are you really? And what did you do with Justin?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh, all the questions will be answered when the fight is done. I'll even be nice and not use my cards. So come now, play with me a bit."

She entered the gym with him, Yang being the ref for the fight. She took his cards and grinned. "Don't be too rough on her, can't have half of team RWBY hate you this early."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Justin said, tipping his hat.

Blake and Justin circled each other after Yang said they could start. Yang herself pulled her scroll out and began to record their fight, curious to see what she could learn.

Justin's hands hovered by his sides, waiting for Blake to make the first move, which she did. She rushed him, Gambol Shroud out. She swung it at him at speeds that were a blur to the camera, but that he easily parried with his daggers. Even when she used her sheath against him he didn't budge, but was able to parry every single attack, until she used the pistol part on the bottom of her weapon. That caught him off guard and she was able to land a solid hit before he knocked her back by grabbing her weapon with his daggers and holding onto it before kicking her in the gut and sending her back.

"Ooooh, that looks like it hurt for both of you. By the way I'll be a commenter as well." Yang said cheerfully to Blake's look of WTF?

Justin look this distraction to get close and instead of using his daggers, grabbing her wrists He pressed on the pressure points, not doing any real damage but making her cry out in pain as she let go of her weapon.

As soon as she did he scooped up the weapon, looking over to Yang who had stood up. "Relax, I didn't kill her, here." He threw both of their weapons to her, who looked confused at him. "I wanted to do this as a one on one fight with no weapons to begin with. So Blake," he leaned down to where she was sitting, glaring at him. "Would you like to continue?"

"Well, I need to get some payback on you, so yeah, why not." She stood back up, flexing her wrists as she got ready to fight.

Justin taunted her forward. "Your turn Blake, come at me with everything you've got, otherwise," he laughed darkly. "I can make turning your aura into the red very, very painful."

She ran at him, swinging her foot up to kick him which he just grabbed with his hand and held her in place as she tried to get her foot out.

"Let…Let go of me!" she grunted, making him giggle.

"Alright, your wish," he threw her leg up, knocking her off of balance. "is my command!" he then gave her a straight punch to the gut, sending her backwards and into the ground.

"Hey, hey now," Yang said getting up. "No more fighting, her aura's in the red and yours is in the yellow. This match goes to…errrr," he nodded at the silent question. "This match goes to Justin!"

"Wait, what?!" Blake nearly screamed.

Justin laughed his ass off, taking the mask off and walking over, one eye still red. "Aaaaah, that was fun, we should do that again sometime. It was enjoyable." He stuck a hand out, smiling a genuine smile as he did so.

Blake took the hand warily, letting him help her up as Yang brought their weapons over. "So, who else knows?"

"Wellllllll, team JNPR, you two, and team JACK know, and the teachers. I'll tell the others in your team soon enough, but Weiss is going to be a pain with it. I think I'll need Ozpin for that one."

"Ozpin even knows?! Jesus Christ…why do they think letting you into the school was a good idea?"

Justin sighed and opened his arms, bowing his head down. "Look at me, do I look insane to you? No, the media just made me to look a lot worse. I kill rarely, I take out white fang outposts and gang hideouts the police can't, and I've shut down major branches of organizations. Ozpin, I think, knows this, and as long as I follow the rules, they let me come here. I made some deals to get here after all."

Blake looked at him and nodded in understanding. "You're just misunderstood aren't you?"

"Mhmm, but hell, once you've reached rock bottom, you can only go up."

Yang looked at them, noticing that they seemed good with each other, a teasing grin grossing her lips.

"Heh heh…you two look good together."

"What?!" They both jumped and looked at her, their faces red. "No we don't!"

"Whatever," she said in a sing song voice, walking out. "I'll tell the others we found you."

"What you guys were looking for me? Why?"

"Cause Nora said you can't miss lunch and we were wondering where you vanished to. By the way," Yang turned at the door to the gym. "Why were you here."

"A bit of extra training, that's all." He said dismissively, grabbing his stuff he had hidden in a storage room. "Anyway, let's go eat with the guys." He led the way for himself and Blake, while Yang told the others they had found him working out in the gym.

They all met up in the cafeteria, grabbing whatever they wanted. The three teams sat together with each other, Jaune looking depressed which earned him the worried attention of both Ruby and Pyrrah. Nora told a dream she had been having while Ren tried to explain it to the others as just a dream. Weiss filed her nails. Blake and Justin sat next to each other, reading different novels while glancing at what each other read every now and then. Everyone stopped what they were doing though to focus on Jaune, as he tried to act like he was happy and alright.

Just let out a sigh and leaned back. 'Ozpin, don't predict the future next time, you keep on being shockingly correct.' He thought, before looking up as Nora said that they could break his legs, earning a chuckle from Justin. 'What will happen next in this wonderful world of ours?'

**Annnnnnd the end of that chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please tell me what I could do better, otherwise, see you whenever I post my next chapter. I will probably do a Christmas special as well, it'd be a good few chapters I think. Anyway, feedback is appreciated, and please stay tuned for more. Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 10-Revelations Part 2

**I HAVE A CHAPTER NAME NO THANKS TO YOU PEOPLE! Anyway, hiya, here's my new chapter! Please enjoy it, I'll try to post more often, but Winter=Steam Winter Sale coming=more games=I get more games=I play more=I write less...just saying...but! I have work done on my next chapter, so yay! Anyway, quote time. "Everyone is born with genius, but most people only keep it for a few moments." Made me giggle. Anyway, this is a bit short, sorry, but DEAL WITH IT I HAVE STRESS! Sorry, also, Guest who commented, tough tits, not changing my other chapters, IM NOT GOING THROUGH 30,000 WORDS AGAIN FUCK NO! Anyway please read and enjoy.**

Ruby woke up and blinked as she stared at the ceiling, the room pitch black. Her silver eyes circled around the room, looking for her alarm clock. Next to the bed below her, the clock read 2 a.m. She let out a loud groan as she sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She just couldn't get any solid sleep recently. She didn't know why.

She got out of bed in her pjs and stood by the window, letting out a small sigh. Everyone else was still fast asleep, so she was the only one up and about in what felt like the entire school. She let out a small sigh as she stared out the window, before catching some movement in the corner of her eyes. She blinked again, and saw the flutter of a familiar cape that many people knew enter the forest.

_No way?! He's here? Should I tell Ozpin? I mean he is a criminal, I should probably report it, but…I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least curious. _

She grabbed Crescent Rose and wrapped her cloak around herself before heading out after the figure. She left a note on her bed, just in case she got into some trouble while following him.

She opened the window and stood on the small ledge, closing the window behind herself so the wind wouldn't make her teammates cold and so they could sleep soundly. She climbed down the nearest tree and sprinted after where she had seen the figure disappear earlier.

She eventually ended up in a large clearing and looked around, completely lost and confused by then. She turned around again and again, trying to find where she had come from.

As she was making circles, she heard a 'Whoomph' come from nearby. She turned to face the sound, pulling out Crescent Rose as she did so, pointing the barrel of the gun at the strange man.

"Now, now, now Ruby, no need for that," The caped figure said, tipping his fedora to her.

She looked in surprise at him. "Who are you? More importantly how do you know my name?"

"Hmm, how indeed? If you can beat me in a fight, with me not using my cards, I'll tell you. I'll even show you my weapons. Seems like a fair deal, no?"

Ruby stared at the strange man, whom everyone knew as a murderer, a robber, a criminal, and a lot of other negative things. And here he was making a deal with her. Her curiosity spiking, she nodded.

"Alright, drop your cards then. Not that I don't trust you but…"  
"No, it's alright, I can understand. I'm not seen as a trustworthy person after all." He took off his belt with his different decks and threw set them on a branch of a tree.

"Like that?"

"Alright, let's start. First one disarmed or has their aura drop into the red looses. That good with you?"

"Yeah, on my mark, 3…2…1…Start!" Justin said before flipping back and holding onto the branch of a tree, his feet firmly planted on the trunk. Planning on Ruby rushing him like she did with the Deathstalker.

Just as he thought, she used her semblance and rushed him, swinging her scythe as if to cut off his head. He jumped from the tree and pulled out his pistols, firing off a few shots at her back.

She dug Crimson Rose into the ground and hopped on top of it, swinging her feet up to dodge the shots.

_Hmph, she's fast,_ he thought to himself, sliding to s stop while Ruby brought her scythe around, getting on one knee and bringing the sight up to her eyes.

_Oh crap baskets._ He dodged her shots, every single one of them skimming over his arms, torso, and legs, doing a lot less damage than what would have happened with a direct hit. As she fired, her ran at her, confusing Ruby.

She changed Crescent Rose into its shotgun form and fired off a shot at point blank range, put he kicked her gun up so that the shot fired harmlessly into the air.

"W-what?" The smaller girl stuttered, impressed, confused, and feeling like her luck had run out.

Justin meanwhile was grinning behind his mask. This was fun! He kicked Ruby back, sending her flying into a tree where she left a small impression and let out a small ugh as the air was knocked from her lungs. She fell from the tree onto the ground, groaning. She stood back up, only to have a dagger pointed at her face.

"Check and mate I do believe." The Red Joker said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Nope, look down."

Justin let out a confused. "Hmm?" and looked down to see Crescent Rose still in her hands, pointed at his feet.

"Oh…crap baskets." She fired off a shot and sent him flying backwards, but he did a flip in midair and landed on his feet, dusting his cape down. "Well… I will give you credit for that Miss Rose. That was a clever trick." He admitted, tipping his fedora in respect.

Ruby stood up and brought Crescent Rose around in its scythe form, ready to fight again. "Thanks, but you should be more worried about beating me than praising me."

She rushed him again, swinging Crescent Rose in its scythe form. All her could do was dodge and not get hit because she was so bloody fast.

He grunted in surprise as she landed a hit on his side, backing up a bit until he was pinned against a good, 20 foot thick tree. "C'mon. I guess you got me."

"Battle's not done yet!" She swung her weapon, while he grinned.

_Checkmate, _he thought, as he slid under her swing, pressing his body to the ground as he narrowly missed it. He grabbed his hat tightly as it almost flew away in the process, before sliding off to the side and looking at Ruby. She was grunting as she tried to dislodge Crescent Rose. She looked up as he walked over, hearing the crunch of leaves as he walked.

"Um… you won't take a surrender would you?"

He leaned forward and tipped his fedora. "Nope, this is gonna hurt a lot by the way."

He reached back with a fist as she shut her eyes closed and swung at her but stopped right in front of her face. "Checkmate," was all he said.

"Huh?" Ruby opened her eyes, only to be flicked in between her eyes. "Ow… that hurt."

"Told you so," He said with a grin. He whipped out his pistols and turned to the tree, blasting it into pieces as he laughed manically.

Ruby whimpered softly and backed away, before realizing that A) the tree was destroyed a B) Crescent Rose was free. "Wha~?"

"Well, thank you for entertaining me Miss Rose. Would you like to see who I am now?" Storing his pistols, Justin turned to her with a tilt of his head.

"A bit…okay I'm dying of curiosity." Ruby was staring at him intently. What if he was Ozpin! Or Cardin! Or Jaune! If he was Jaune she would be so impressed! He could be Justin, but that seemed as likely as him being Conner.

Justin reached up and grabbed the mask, pulling it off quickly. One eye was burning red as he grinned at Ruby's shocked face.

"What? Didn't expect me?"  
"That and….your eye's red."  
"Yeah I know, that happens. I don't know why, it just does. Maybe a side effect, I dunno."

"So wait…you're a criminal?" Ruby asked, tilting her head curiously.  
"No, no, no, I'm a vigilante more so than anything. Christ I hate the media at times like this." He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, will you not tell anyone please?"

"Alright! It'll be like our little secret."  
"Well… a secret that everyone but Weiss and the rest of the school knows. My team, team JNPR and Blake and Yang know."

"What!? Why'd you tell them before me?" Ruby whined, pouting.

"Cause it was easier. Also your sister and JNPR and my team saw me in action, so yeah." He scratched the back of his head in shame. "So that all happened. It was during the initiation by the way."

"Oh…that makes sense…so how come you were out here dressed like that?"

"…That I would prefer not to go into detail about…just know I was having a bad dream, and this comforts me, that's all."

In reality he had been reliving the past again, and again. Watching as he was left behind over and over again, seeing her again and again. It still brought back pain even though he swore he would never care about what happened then and there. He gripped his head as Ruby started saying his name, worried.

"Justin?...Justin?...Justin?!"

"Huh, sorry," he removed his hand and smiled at her. "Was having a flashback. That's all. It's over now though, so what were you saying?"

"Okay, I was asking if you wanted to head back. It is cold here after all."

"Yeah, thanks Ruby. Remember, don't tell Weiss, or anybody else, please?"

"Alright!" They then headed back, and went to their separate rooms once inside, both finding deep sleep awaiting them in their rooms.

**Stick around for more, it should come out in 3-4-2 days (Fuck the system). Anyway this is Qopster saying Ta-ra peoples of the RWBY loving world...and who enjoy my writing enough to get here.**


	13. Chapter 11-Revelations Part 3

**OH MY GOD TWO CHAPTERS THIS QUICKLY!? WTF RIGHT!? Well, I have 1/2 of the next chapter done, so YAY! right? Anyway, my quote from somebody not so famous, it's from a game! Okay so it is kind of famous, it's a popular game and a short quote. "Lady luck is smiling." So anyway yeah, stuff happens here, so read my chapter so you know what kind of stuff happens here. Get it? Got it? Good. NOW READ!**

It had been a week since he had talked to Ruby and he had never gotten a chance to tell Weiss yet. It was starting to bug him. He needed to get this out of the way and soon, just so he could relax. He was paranoid somebody might tell the heiress sometime sooner, and cause trouble for him. He had heard something about her going to check on some business in Vale at night, and he figured he could catch her in transit, then he could talk with her and fight her. Made sense right?

He followed her as she left the school, watching her from a distance as the sun settled down. He rode along on his modified ATV, keeping a good 2 blocks behind her as she walked along the empty streets. As she turned a corner, he would drive up to the corner and sit there until she was a safe distance again.

She entered a large, empty plaza that had no guards, no people, nothing, and that was the perfect spot for Justin to hop in.

"You know… a lot of people would pay a lot of money for a Schnee…" he said as he landed in front of her, tipping his fedora.

When he had seen the plaza in the distance and that she was going to go there, he had parked his ATV and climbed the nearest building and had run along the ones near her, keeping an eye on her.

He jumped back as she pulled out her sword Myrtenaster and swung it at him, glaring at him.

"The Red Joker? A criminal like you would do something that atrocious. I'll have you know I am a student at Beacon Academy, and I~"

She was rudely interrupted by Justin, who leaned forward cockily and said, "You're what? The second best? You're not even good enough to be a leader, so what do you think your chances are with an experienced and seasoned criminal like myself?"

Just as he was hopping, he flared her temper and she glared at him, stomping her foot indigently. "How dare you!" What he didn't expect was for her to pull out her scroll and hit a button on it. "Well, if I'm not enough for you, then how about the police of Vale. Hmm? That enough for you?!"

He…hadn't been expecting that. "Really? Here I was thinking you used to be top dog, you really are a bottom feeder now aren't you?"

She grit her teeth and lunged at him, going much faster with the help of a glyph by her feet. He easily dodge her swung by stepping to the side and swinging a dagger, knocking her blade to the side as she tried to stab him.

"Mon ami, too slow." He said, mockingly bowing for her as he tipped his hat.

She rushed him again and this team engaged him, swinging her sword as he blocked with his two daggers. He trapped her blade between the two, and brought her forward before pushing her back with his foot in her gut. He examined her weapon as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Hm, now, what will you do without your weapon?" He asked, laughing slightly. _Oh Professor Port, you should have taught her how to fight without her weapon_. He tossed her her weapon back. "I don't need it though and you do."

She looked at it confused before picking it up. "You're going to regret that, you know that right?"

"Hmph, make me," he said, still acting cocky and arrogant.

" Your wish." She said before swapping to her ice cartridge and stabbing the ground. A path of ice came from it and headed straight for Justin. He began hopping backwards, but the ice kept on following him before catching him and freezing his feet to the ground, and a bit of his ankles.

_Huh, didn't expect her to actually land that._ He thought to himself before parrying her swing. What he, again, didn't expect was her to freeze his hand to his weapon as ice incased both his blades and both his hands up to his lower forearms. He tried to continue to parry, but more and more hits were landing on him, covering more and more pieces of him in ice. She eventually ran out of ice dust, so she swapped to the next available one, which luckily was red, a.k.a. fire.

As she swung, a jet of fire destroyed and melted all of the ice incasing him, but knocked his aura dangerously low. He rolled back and caught his breath, swapping for his pistols. He began to run away, Weiss confused for a moment before following him.

"Hey! What!? Don't run from our fight! I need to arrest you!" Weiss called out as she sprinted after him. As she rounded the corner he had, she could feel the cold steel of a barrel against her forehead, as well as on her stomach.

"Huh?" Was her only reaction, as Justin stood there with his guns pointed at her.

"Really? You fell for that? Wow…" Justin looked at her weapons. "Drop them."

"I don't obey criminals," she replied indigently, glaring at him.

He removed the pistols and began to walk away. "Talking to you now would be pointless. Ta Ta Weiss Schnee, we shall meet again," he said with a wave of his arm.

Weiss rushed him and put her sword to his neck, holding him tight. "You drop your weapons right now."

He complied and dropped both his pistols which clattered on the floor.

"Alright good, and the daggers."

He did the same with his daggers, the blades gleaming in he street light as they clattered to the ground, next to his daggers.  
"Okay, 2 for 2, now take off the mask and hat."

"Really? The hat too? Must I?"

"Do it or else."

"Fine, fine." He reached up and slowly took off his hat, his orange fox ears twitching in the cold air.

"Dirty Faunus." He heard her muter, and a small growl formed in the back of his throat as he heard her.

"I heard that you know." He said, a soft growl in his voice, his ear flattening in annoyance.

"So what? Take off your mask and let me see who you are."  
"Hmph, alright, I'm warning you, you might not be happy." He slowly took off his mask, and Weiss turned him so she could see his face.

"JUSTIN!?" She removed her weapon from his throat and moved back, staring at him confused. "W-what!?"

"Yup, your team already knew about it though, as do JNPR, Ozpin, the teachers, annnd my team all know." He bent down and picked up his mask and weapons. "For the record I could have escaped at any time."

"Oh really? How?" She sneered at him.

"My cards," he said simply, showing her his hips were the belt with cards were. "See?"

"Oh…well then…I'm still taking you to jail, one way or another, even if I have to call Ozpin and get him to arrest you for threatening me."  
"Seriously? Wow you really are a spoiled brat."

"How dare you!"  
"Oh I dare little miss racist…anyway, good luck with that. If you excuse me, I need to run from the cops, but I also have to make this believable, so if you excuse me/, also, I'm sorry for this." Looking not so sorry as Weiss asked him what he was doing, he walked forward and hit her in the head as the cops turned the corner, shouting for him to freeze. By then he was already running up the wall and climbed over the roof, while they examined Weiss.

"She's alright!" One of the cops cried out. The other one had seen him run up the wall.

"We need to call for support, I'll go do that, you bring Ms Schnee to the car alright?"

"Alright chief." One of them lifted her with a grunt before setting her gently in the police car, while the other one radioed for air support and more vehicles on the ground.

"It's the Red Joker! We can finally capture him! He won't escape this time." He slammed his scroll shut with a resounding click, grinning up at the broken moon. _Maybe his will even get me a promotion_. He thought to himself, hoping o catch the 'vigilante' as the people on the streets called him.

Justin meanwhile had slipped both his mask, hat, and weapons into place as he sprinted over rooftops. He jumped over chimneys and AC units, hopping across anything from narrow to very large gaps. He could hear he sirens off in the distance that were getting closer, and closer, and closer. He stopped moving for a moment and hid next to a vent, breathing hard. The sirens kept on going and he let out a sigh of relief.

_Good, they don't know where I am_, he thought to himself, before hearing the whir of a bullhead and a light circling the area around him. _ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME! HOW MUCH INFLUENCE DOES SHE HAVE?!_ The circle of light passed over his hiding area once, twice, and then three times before they flew away.

He let out a sigh of relief, before climbing out from his hiding area. He ran along the building, having no trouble until the forest was in sigh. A bullhead appeared right in front of him as he was in front of the launching sight, and he and the pilot stared at each other before Justin ran on top and over it.

"FREEZE CRIMMINAL!" he heard shouted over the intercom as the bullhead flew up. "Stop running and drop your weapons or you will be shot!"

He ignored the order and kept on running, speeding up and swerving side to side as bullets began to rain down from above. Whenever they got close he teleported a foot off to the side to dodge before running again. Right outside of the forest though, the pilot's gunner scored a lucky shot, his shots tearing into his right arm, shoulder, and upper chest.

Howling in pain, he stumbled into the woods, gripping his arm. Multiple bullets had town clean through his arm which was now hanging at an odd angle. Limping into the woods, he heard the whir of the copper die down as they flew back. He could get through the forest to Beacon, there were no grim after all.

An hour later, he entered the front of Beacon. The world was spinning and the corners of his vision were black, but he had to keep going. He wasn't one to give up so easily.

Blake was sitting outside, reading a book, her cat like night vision allowing her to in the moonlight. She had had a nightmare and needed something to distract her, and so not to tell her teammates what she was, she went outside to read, a blanket wrapped around her. She looked up as she heard footsteps, before dropping her book in shock, letting the blanket fall off as well.

"Justin!? What the hell happened to you?" She threw her book down and ran over to him, catching him as he finally fell into her arms.

"Hey there kitten, what's up?" he groaned out, trying and failing to stand up.

"Shhh, just tell me what happened, you need your energy." She lifted him up, carrying him into the school.

"Police, Weiss, got shot by a bullhead." He groaned out, his vision becoming darker and darker.

"Common Justin stay with me, stay awake damnit!" She gently shook his head so he wouldn't pass out.

"Common, let me sleep, it hurts too much."

Knowing it might hurt him even more, she nodded slowly. "Alright, go to sleep, I'll wake you up when you're better."

"Thanks little kitten..." he murmured, before his eyes closed slowly and he went limp against her. Outside the infirmary, she took his mask off, but left the hat because she knew he would want it that way.

She rushed into the infirmary, the night nurses turning and staring at his bullet ridden side.

"Don't just stand there doing nothing! Help him!" Blake yelled at them. The doctors and nurses rushed to do what they could, using the best medical tools money could buy. They ushered Blake out of the infirmary, telling her she should get some rest as she still had to go to school tomorrow. Despite her protests, she left with a huff, heading up to her room. Somehow, by then, Weiss had returned and had fallen asleep.

_Huh, when did she get there? Didn't he say something about her before passing out? Maybe she tried to save him?_ Blake chose not to speculate until he told her the story. She took a quick shower and put her clothes away, changing into her pjs. What had really happened? Why were the police, Weiss, and Justin involved? What was going to happen to Justin now? All of those thoughts rushed through her head as she fell into a disturbed sleep. She twisted around in her sleep, filled with worry for her only faunus friend in the school.

**Do you see it? Do you see my ship here? Well too fucking bad cause that ship has set sail and nobody's going to sink it cause I armed it with torpedos and the American navy protects it. HAHAHAHA. Anyway, thank you for reading and goodnight, I'm tired.**


End file.
